mapper_wars_u_mega_mapperafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chronologia wydarzeń w świecie Mapper Warsów
Oto chronologia wydarzeń od roku 1 do roku ... (artykuł w czasie tworzenia) "Początek" czyli Od starożytności do roku 11. Starożytność: Powstanie Cesarstwa Afritalskiego, DWD, Królestwa Culum, Imperium Enderwiderowskiego, Fioletowej Republiki, Zielonej Republiki, Królestwa Cyberskiego, Królestwa Maxistondzkiego, Republiki Mokrorusi, RZPW, Republiki Borgii, Republiki Gotlandii. Lata 1-6 Przebieg. 1: Początek "Kroniki Wieków". 2: Powstanie Republiki Drotanu. 3: Wojna DWD, Fioletowej Republiki i Królestwa Culum z Imperium Enderwiderowskim marzec: DWD atakuje południowe ziemie, dochodzi do Helsinborgu i Kristinstadu, Fioletowa Republika dochodzi na wysokość Kuusamo, zaś Królestwo Culum zdobywa Bergen. kwiecień: front w DWD stoi, Królestwo Culum dochodzi na wysokość Flekkefjordu, zaś Fioletowa Republika na wysokość Apatyty. maj: Fioletowa Republika zdobywa Murmansk, DWD - Norrkoping, zaś Królestwo Culum, zdobywa Oslo. Imperium Enderwiderowskie ogłasza kapitulację. Traktat w Malmo, w jego warunkach Fioletowa Republika zdobywa ziemie aż na wysokość Tromso, DWD zdobywa Sztokholm, zaś Królestwo Culum - Oslo. Imperium Enderwiderowskie przenosi stolicę z Oslo do Aseli. 4: Gotlandia, zła za powstanie Republiki Drotanu w Libii i wschodniej Algierii, postanawia kupić ziemie na wysokość Trypolis, za 1000 monet droteńskich. 5: RZPW rozszerza swoje ziemie o Transylwanię, zachodnią Ukrainę (m.i.n Lwów), zaś Królestwo Maxistondzkie na północ, zdobywając ziemię Nowogrodzką i prawdopodobnie Moskwę. W wyborach prezydenckich w Afritali wygrywa Malgo Perel, zastępując wodza Artura. 6: Królestwo Cyberyjskie nie było inne. Ono także skolonizowało ziemie, głównie Kaukaz Zachodni, dotarło do Morza Czarnego, podbiło także północno-wschodnią Turcję. Najważniejszym miastem było Tbilisi. Top Militarii: 1: Królestwo Maxistondzkie 2. Republika Borgii 3. Dyktatura Wojskowa Drakenlandu 4. Afritali 5. Królestwo Culum 6. Imperium Enderwiderowskie Lata 7-10 Przebieg. 7: Grekustrój podbija Bizancjum i zachodnią Turcję (Stambuł). Umiera Imperator Enderwiderowski Olaf I Wściekły, nowym Imperatorem zostaje Eryk I. 8: Mokroruś zakłada Sojusz Pokoju Świata. Dołącza do niego Republika Drotanu i Republika Borgii 9: Powstanie Sojuszu DWD-Culum. 10: "Cisza przed burzą". Przygotowania do wojny...; W wyborach prezydenckich w Afritali do władzy dochodzi Artur Glauk. Top Militarii 1: Królestwo Maxistondzkie 2. Dyktatura Wojskowa Drakenlandu 3. Republika Borgii 4. Afritali 5. Królestwo Culum 6. Republika Gotlandii "I Wojna Mapperska" (11-14) Od początku roku 11 - do sierpnia roku 12. Przebieg. rok 11 Styczeń-marzec: W Europie wrzy, każdy spodziewa się ataku. kwiecień: Wypowiedzenie wojny RZPW przez DWD i Królestwo Culum, dołączenie po stronie RZPW Imperium Enderwiderowskiego i Królestwa Maxistondzkiego maj: Początkowe sukcesy RZPW i Imp. Enderwiderowskiego, zdobycie miast granicznych (RZPW - Frankfurt nad Odrą i Budziszyn, Imp. - Lillehammer) czerwiec: Dotarcie RZPW pod Berlin, Imp. pod Oslo. lipiec-sierpień: Przełom w wojnie, do DWD dołącza się Republika Borgii, odzyskanie okupowanych miast granicznych przez DWD i Król. Culum, zdobycie Trondheim przez Culum i paru wsi przez DWD w Skandywii, zdobycie Szczecina przez DWD, atak na Zieloną Republikę przez Król. Culum, Republikę Borgii i DWD, zdobycie zachodnich i północnych i wschodnich jego ziem, zdobycie Pragi przez DWD i Salzburga przez Culum, paru miast przez Borgię, przeniesienie stolicy przez Imp. Enderwiderowskie do Umea i Zielonej Republiki z Pragi do Wiednia. wrzesień-październik: Do wojny dołączają się Fioletowa Republika (strona DWD) i Mokroruś (strona RZPW), próba zdobycia Szczecina przez RZPW i Pragi przez Zieloną Republikę, Imp. odzyskuje na chwilę Trondheim. listopad: Grekustrój dołącza do wojny po stronie RZPW, Trondheim znowu okupowane, oblężenie Wiednia przez Borgię, pierwsze wojska Fioleta docierają do Król. Maxistandzkiego, oblężenie Nowogrodu Wielkiego. grudzień: Przyłączenie się Republiki Drotanu (armia RZPW) i Afritali (DWD), oblężenie Moskwy w Królestwie rok 12 Styczeń: Zdobycie wschodniej Libii przez Afritali, odłączenie się Afritali od wojny. Luty: Zielona Republika jako pierwszy kraj kapituluje, Wiedeń po 3 miesiącach oblężenia upada, front DWD coraz bardziej się posuwa, niektóre miasta zdobyte. Marzec-Kwiecień: Oficjalna defilada w Wiedniu, II oblężenie Szczecina i Moskwy, I proźba o traktat pokojowy, nie przyjęta, pierwsze próby oblężenia Umea, stolicy Imperium, oblężenie Drotańskiego Rzymu przez Borgię Maj: Zorganizowano zawieszenie broni. Przygotowania w czasie przerwy. Czerwiec: Afritali kupuje kolonię na Tunezji od Królestwa Maxistondzkiego. Dalsze przygotowania. Lipiec: DWD kolonizuje ziemie na południe od jego starszej kolonii na Maroko. Przygotowania powoli się kończą. Sierpień: Koniec zawieszenia broni, i tzw. I fazy wojny (wojna była podzielona na 4 fazy, to była 1) Top Militarii 1: Królestwo Maxistondzkie 2. DWD 3. Republika Borgii 4. Afritali 5. Królestwo Culum 6. Republika Gotlandii Wrzesień-Październik roku 12 Przebieg Wrzesień: Rzym zostaje zdobyty przez Borgię, oblężenie Wrocławia przez DWD, Fioletowa Republika podbija większość niewielkich i tak ziem Imperium Enderwiderowskiego. Dalsze oblężenie Umea. Październik: Umea zostaje zdobyte przez wojska Culum i DWD, przełom w wojnie, państwa w szoku po kapitulacji Imperium, Rząd stwierdza, że ucieczka nie ma sensu. Zdobycie Gdańska przez DWD. Początek oblężenia Warszawy. Neapol zostaje zdobyty przez Borgię. Oblężenie Mińska przez Fioletową Republikę. Top Militarii 1: Królestwo Maxistondzkie 2. DWD 3. Afritali 4. Królestwo Culum 5. Republika Gotlandii 6. Republika Borgii Listopad roku 12-Maj roku 13 Przebieg rok 12 Listopad: Defilada w Umea, Warszawa zostaje zdobyta przez DWD, kolejne wsi zdobywane w Królestwie Maxistondzkim, Król Cyberii koronuje się na "Cesarza Wschodu". Grudzień: Początek oblężenia Mińska, rząd RZPW ucieka do Lwowa, Drotan wyparty z Italii kończy wojnę, ale cały czas przysyła sojuszowi RZPW wojska, przybicie do Mokrorusi pierwszych wojsk z Fioletowej Republiki. rok 13 Styczeń-Luty: Pierwsze wojska Borgii docierają do Grekustroju (m.i.n Korfu), oblężenie Wilna i Lwowa przez wojska DWD, zaczyna się słynne oblężenie Kijowa. Lwów i Ryga (tymczasowa stolica rządu Mokrorusi, po opuszczeniu Wilna) zostają zdobyte. RZPW i Mokroruś kapitulują. Dalsze oblężenie Kijowa, zdobycie Janiny przez Borgię, wojska powoli zbliżają się do Aten. Marzec: Po zdobyciu Kijowa, rząd Królestwa ucieka do Odessy, Ateny zostają przejęte przez Borgię. Republika Borgii mówi o propozycji pokoju. W Odessie rządy państw okupowanych, Królestwa Maxistondzkiego, Drotanu i Grekustroju decydują się wezwać jeszcze jedno państwo... Cesarstwo Cyberyskie. Za Krym Cesarstwo godzi się pomóc w walce. Kwiecień: Krótkie zawieszenie broni zostaje skończone, na Berlin, stolicę DWD, zostaje zrzucona bomba atomowa, Cesarstwo Cyberyskie posyła pierwsze wojska na front. Maj: Królestwo Culum przejmuje dowództwo nad wojskami DWD, oblężenie Apaxia (tymczasowa stolica Grekustroju), Kijów ponownie przejęty przez Królestwo. Top militarii 1: Królestwo Maxistondzkie 2. DWD 3. Afritali 4. Królestwo Culum 5. Cesarstwo Cyberyskie 6. Republika Gotlandi Czerwiec roku 13 - Grudzień roku 13 Przebieg Czerwiec: Apaxia zostaje zdobyte, ucieczka władz Grekaustroju do Stambułu, wyzowolono kilka wsi z rąk DWD. Mimo sukcesów na froncie południowym, był to miesiąc przełamania frontu północnego. Lipiec: Stambuł zostaje podbity. Władze Grekaustroju uciekają do Ankary, ostatniego wolnego bastionu południa. Wojska Cyberii i Król. Maxistondzkiego odzyskują Homel i Woronieź. DWD rozpoczyna projekt "Wielka Mobilizacja" Sierpień: Ankara oblegana, upada, Grekustrój zmuszony do podpisania kapitulacji. DWD dalej prowadzi projekt, Królestwo Maxistondzkie odzyskuje Brześć, pierwsze mniejsze zamieszki w RZPW. Wrzesień: Łódź podbita przez buntowników RZPW, front Królestwa Maxistondzkiego oblega Mińsk. Pierwsze doniesienia o wojskach Drotańskich na Sycylii. Październik: Buntownicy zdobywają Kraków, Moskwa oblegana przez Królestwo Maxistondzkie, wojska Drotańskie idą w głąb Sycylii. Listopad: zdobycie Neapolu przez wojska Drotańskie, Moskwa zostaje odzyskana przez Królestwo, Nowogród Wielki ostatnim miastem dawnego Królestwa okupowanym przez wojska DWD, Powstanie RZPW zbliża się do Lwowa. Grudzień: rozpoczęcie powstania w Grekustroju i Mokrorusi, pierwsze wojska Cyberii na tych ziemiach. Top Militari 1: Cesarstwo Cyberskie 2. Królestwo Culum 3. Królestwo Maxistondzkie 4. Afritali 5. DWD 6. Fioletowa Republika styczeń roku 14 przebieg Wojska Drotańskie zdobywają ostatnie ich stare ziemie, na południu Italii, rozpoczynają oblężenie Rzymu, na froncie wschodnim, wybuchają dwa powstania na Mokrorusi, jedno zdobywa Talin, drugie jest trochę na wschód od niego, RZPW odzyskuje Lwów i oblega Warszawę, kontrofensywa Cyberska zdobywa kolejne miasta na południowym wschodzie Mokrorusi. Top Militari 1: Cesarstwo Cyberskie 2. Królestwo Culum 3. Imperium Maxistondzkie 4. Afritali 5. Fioletowa Republika 6. Republika Drotanu od Lutego roku 14 do Lipca roku 14 Przebieg Luty: Rzym i Sardynia zostają zdobyty przez wojska Drotańskie, kontrofensywa Cesarstwa Cyberskiego brnie, wkraczając na teren Zielonej Republiki, powstania Mokroruskie łączą się w powstanie północnoruskie, wybuchają powstania Grekustrojskie w Tracji i w Ankarze. Marzec: Ryga zostaje zdobyta przez powstania i kontrofensywę Cyberską, powstanie Grekustrojskie zdobywają Istambuł, zaś armia Drotańska zdobywa Wenecję i Korsykę. Kwiecień: Ateny i Kreta zdobyte przez powstanie (tylko Sparta jest jeszcze pod władzą Borgii), Zielona Republika zostaje całkowicie wyzwolona, tak samo RZPW, zostaje zdobyty Szczecin, wojska Drotańskie zdobywają Monako, a pierwsze wojska Cyberskie pojawiają się na południu Fioletowej Republiki, zajmując Sankt Petersburg. Maj: Królestwo Culum zmienia strony, przechodzi na stronę Cyberii. Czerwiec: Lyon zostaje zdobyty przez wojska Drotańskie (kapitulacja Borgii), Berlin zostaje zdobyty przez wojska Cyberskie (DWD-ziści cofają się do Hamburga), zaś w Fioletowej Republice są oblegane Helsinki. Lipiec: Srebrny Traktat w Helsinkach. Fioletowa Republika i DWD kapitulują. Top Militarii 1: Cesarstwo Cyberskie 2. Królestwo Culum 3. Imperium Maxistondzkie 4. Afritali 5. Fioletowa Republika 6: prawdopodobnie Republika Gotolandii "Powojenna Pustka" czyli Lata 15-17 Lata 15-16 Przebieg rok 15: Po traktacie w Helsinkach - Królestwo Culum zachowało wszystkie swoje ziemie. - Borgia straciła całą Italię na rzecz Republiki Drotańskiej, Wenecję na rzecz Zielonej Republiki, Sardynię i Korsykę na rzecz Grekustroju, zachowując południowe ziemie Francji. - DWD straciło całą kolonię w Maroko na rzecz Cesarstwa Cyberyskiego, kolonię w Portugalii na rzecz Imperium Enderwiderowskiego, straciło ziemie w Szwecji i w Danii na rzecz Imperium. Podzielona została też jej Brandenburgia (północna część trafiła do Mokrorusi, zaś południowa do RZPW, Berlin był miastem granicznym) - Fioletowa Republika straciła Laponię na rzecz Imperium Enderwiderowskiego i Karelię na rzecz Imperium Maxistondzkiego (ziemie od Imperium Maxistondzkiego do Fioletowej Republiki zostały skolonizowane przez Imperium). - Imperium Enderwiderowskie przenosi swoją stolicę z Aseli do Oslo. Rozpoczęcie budowy tarcz antyatomowych przez DWD, powstanie na terenie Syberii Falangistycznej Republiki Syberii (FRN), do władzy prezydenckiej w Afritali dochodzi słynny Tadner Fortis. rok 16: Republika Borgii kolonizuje Syrię. Top Militari 1: Cesarstwo Cyberyskie 2. Imperium Maxistondzkie 3. Afritali 4. Królestwo Culum 5. Republika Drotanu 6. Republika Gotlandii Rok 17 Przebieg: Rok 17: Marzec: Rewolucja w Afritali, prezydent Tadner Fortis ogłasza się "Cesarzem Zachodu". 3 marca jego poplecznicy zdobywają Londyn. Tadner jest popierany przez ok. 70% społeczeństwa Afritali. Pozostała część strajkuje. Nazwa państwa i jego status zostaje oficjalnie zmieniony 12 marca. Zamieszki antycesarskie w Brytanii zostają stłumione do 16 marca, w Maroko do 18, zaś w Egipcie do 21. Najdłużej trzyma się Irlandia, w której Halkor Parapet, opozycjonista Partii Demokratycznej tworzy wielkie powstanie. Strajk upada jednak już 27; ludzie bali się siły cesarza. Halkor Parapet zostaje wygnany. Zginął w Mokrorusi, około roku 40. Kwiecień: Cesarstwo Afritalskie atakuje od strony Egiptu syryjską kolonię Republiki Borgii, zdobywa Jerozolimę Maj: Wojska Afritalskie posuwają się na północ, docierają pod Damaszek, rozpoczyna się jego oblężenie. Czerwiec: Damaszek zostaje zdobyty przez Cesarstwo, traktat w Brighton. Traktat w Brighton: - Kolonie w Syrii zostają podzielone. - Południowa część trafia do Cesarstwa, zaś północna zostaje u Republiki. - Aleppo stolicą części północnej, Damaszek południowej. Top Militarii 1: Cesarstwo Cyberyskie 2: Cesarstwo Afritalskie 3: Królestwo Maxistondzkie 4: Królestwo Culum 5: Republika Drotanu 6: Republika Gotolandii Wydarzenia te uważa się za koniec epoki III. Istnieje Cesarstwo Wschodu (Cyberia) i Zachodu (Afritali). "Odrodzenie", czyli Lata 18-31 Lata 18-21 Przebieg: 18: Powstanie Imperium N.W.X. na terenach na zachód od Gór Ural (płn-wsch tereny Europy, północna Rosja) ze stolicą w Permie. 19: Stworzenie Unii Enderwiderowskiej i wynalezienie broni laserowej przez Imperium Enderwiderowskie. 20: Utworzenie konkurencyjnego Sojuszu Ławeczkowego przez Cesarstwo Wschodu. 21: Rząd DWD tworzy najsłynniejszy film propagandowy w historii kinematografii. Ma on na celu ośmieszenie Królestwa Culum i jego postawy w czasie wojny. Film staje się bestsellerem w całej Europie. Mimo iż zostaje zakazany w połowie krajów Europejskich na czarnym rynku bardzo łatwo go znaleźć. Film nastraja ludność. Ostatki ludzi z DWD zgłaszają się do wojska. DWD wydaje swoje ostatnie pieniądze w zbrojenia i fabryki broni. Top Militarii 1: Cesarstwo Cyberyskie 2: Cesarstwo Afritalskie 3: Królestwo Maxistondzkie 4: Królestwo Culum 5: Republika Drotanu 6: Republika Gotolandii Lata 22-29 Przebieg: 22: Próby utworzenia Sojuszu Imperialistycznego (NW) przez Imperium N.W.X. Cesarstwo Afritali odmawia dołączenia przez brak korony cesarskiej Imperatora N.W.X. Cesarstwo Zachodu prosi o sojusz Cesarstwo Wschodu. Stary już Cesarz Cyberii postanawia przekazać koronę Cesarstwa Wschodu władcy Afritali. Według porozumienia Cesarz Zachodu, władca Afritali (Tadner I Groźny) nosi tytuł Wszechcesarza. Dawny Cesarz Wschodu koronuje się na Króla Cyberii. 23: Powstanie Republiki Juziolandii na południe od Imperium N.W.X. (na zachód od gór Ural) ze stolicą w Samarze. marzec 24: Jako podarek przy hołdzie Wszechcesarzowi Republika Borgii daje Cesarstwu Afritali północną Syrię. maj 24: Republika Borgii zakłada "Siły Zachodnie" - sojusz militarny. sierpień 24: DWD wypowiada wojnę Zielonej Republice. Jest to kompletny atak z zaskoczenia, Zielona Republika nie jest w najmniejszym stopniu przygotowana na wojnę. Wrzesień 24: Zielona Republika nie graniczy z DWD, toteż wszystkie wojska zostają skierowane do Wenecji i do Triestu, dwóch największych portów Zielonej Republiki. DWD-ziści rozpoczynają niespodziewane powstanie w Brnie i w Pradze, dwóch największych miastach północy Zielonej Rep, opanowują te miasta w 3 dni. Październik 24: Niespodziewanie armia DWD-zistów nadciąga z północy, a nie z południa. Co ciekawe jedyną możliwością na taki atak był przemarsz przez RZPW - jednego z największych wrogów DWD. Cała Bohemia zostaje zdobyta w 3 tygodnie. Front dociera pod Wiedeń. Listopad 24: Zdobycie Wiednia - stolicy Zielonej Republiki. Rząd ucieka do Wenecji. Pisze list do wszystkich krajów o pomoc. Żaden nie odpowiada. Grudzień 24: Oblężenie Wenecji. Rząd zostaje wzięty w niewolę i zmuszony do kapitulacji. Do DWD zostaje przyłączona Bohemia, środkowo-zachodnia Austria i Słowenia. Styczeń 25: Publiczna egzekucja prezydenta Johanna D. w Wiedniu. Reszta rządu Zielonej Rep. zostaje wygnana. Co ciekawe nie spotyka się to z dezaprobatą żadnego z krajów. Maj 25: W Imperium N.W.X. zostaje stworzony granat gazowy G-1240. Jako pierwszy granat o tak małej wadze i tak dużej zabójczości dostaje produkcję na wielką skalę. Czerwiec 25: Zrzucenie bomby na Ełk, rozpoczyna wojnę Imperium N.W.X. z RZPW. Żołnierze N.W.X. są zrzucani na to miasto. I Bitwa o Ełk Lipiec 25: Zdobycie Suwałk przez armię N.W.X. RZPW wnosi o pomoc. Do pomocy zgłasza się Królestwo Maxistondzkie. Sierpień 25: Odzyskanie Suwałk przez połączone siły Maxistondzko-RZPWskie. Front N.W.X. posuwa się na północny zachód, zdobywając Elbląg. Wrzesień 25: Królestwo Maxistondzkie przechodzi przez jego granicę z Imperium N.W.X. zajmując mniejsze miasta jak Syktywkar. II Bitwa o Ełk. Październik 25: Ełk zostaje odzyskany przez RZPW. Królestwo Maxistondzkie posuwa front do Sosnogorska. Jednak nagle w Doniecku, Charkowie i w paru mniejszych miastach na wschodniej Ukrainie wybucha powstanie. Powstańcy chcą by te ziemie dołączyły do Republiki Juziolandii. Listopad 25: Odzyskanie Sosnogorska i kilku miast przez Imp. N.W.X. III bitwa o Ełk. Zostaje ponownie zdobyty przez Imp. N.W.X. Zdobycie wsi pomiędzy miastami na wschodniej Ukrainie przez separatystów. Grudzień 25: Zdobycie Białegostoku przez N.W.X. Odzyskanie Syktywkara i innych miast na pograniczu Maxistondzko-N.W.X-skim. Zdobycie Rostowa na Donu przez powstańców. Styczeń 26: Zostaje podpisany pokój w Moskwie. Traktat w Moskwie - Juziolandia anektuje wschodnią Ukrainę i ziemie na północ od Kaukazu. - Imperium N.W.X. tworzy kolonię na Mazurach. 27: Po wojnie Król. Maxistondzkie z RZPW tworzą nowy sojusz - Unia Mocarstw. 28: Imperium N.W.X. również tworzy nowe przymierze - Unia N. 29. Imperium N.W.X. wysyła Królestwu Maxistondzkiemu propozycję ataku na Królestwo Cyberyskie. Królestwo oczywiście odmawia i mówi Cyberii o planach ataku na jego kraj. Królestwo jeszcze wzmacnia militarię. Top Militarii 1: Król. Cyberyskie 2: Wszechcesarstwo Afritalskie 3: Król. Maxistondzkie 4: Król. Culum 5: Republika Drotanu 6: DWD Lata 30-31 Przebieg: 30: Imperium Enderwiderowskie upowszechnia swoje pistolety laserowe na skalę swojej armii. 31: Republika Borgii wysuwa do Republiki Drotanu propozycję zjednoczenia Italii. Drotan odmawia. Top Militarii 1: Król. Cyberyskie 2: Wszechces. Afritalskie 3: Król. Maxistondzkie 4: Król. Culum 5: Imp. Enderwiderowskie 6: DWD Wydarzenia te uważa się za koniec Epoki IV. Istnieje Wszechcesarstwo Afritalskie. Wiosna Narodów (32-36) Lata 32-33 Przebieg: 32: Powstanie Wielkiego Księstwa Mapperii 36 na terenach zachodniej Jugosławii ze stolicą w Belgradzie. 33: Wielkie Powstanie SHN (SHN było młodzieżową organizacją paramilitarną dla mężczyzn w wieku 15-33. Rekrutowano ze Szkocji. SHN-owcy byli podstawą marynarki wojennej Afritali już od początków kraju. Szkopuł był taki, że 33-letni SHN-owiec miał wybór - mógł albo iść do wojska na mięso armatnie albo zostać z niczym. Pomysł ten spodobał się Królestwu Culum, które również utworzyło swoją wersję tej organizacji - na Islandii). Czerwiec: W czasie dorocznych odpraw SHN-owców 21 czerwca zostają zastrzeleni - syn, następca Wszechcesarza Paul i w Islandii Książe Carol III, następca tronu Culum. Nieszczęśliwie armie Wszechcesarstwa znajdowały się w Londynie, a Królestwa w Paryżu. W tydzień SHN-owcom udaje się opanować Glasgow i Reykjavik. Co ciekawe niewielkie zamieszki były już w maju tego roku więc dziwnym jest fakt braku bojówek na północy. Lipiec: Zdobycia Edynburga przez SHN-owców szkockich. SHN-owcy Islandcy są jednak dużo słabiej przygotowani i mimo zdobycia stolicy kolonii postanawiają kontynuować walkę jako partyzantka w Parku Nacjonalnym Vatnajokull. Sierpień: Ekspansja SHN-owców Islandzkich na północ od Vatnajokull. Zdobycie kilku nieznaczących portów, ale przede wszystkim odcięcie posiłków Culumskich od lokalnych bywalców. W Szkocji zdobycie Aberdeen i kilku miast szkockich. Wrzesień: Posiłki SHN-owców Szkockich docierają do Islandii. Wielka Bitwa na Vatnajokull. Wojsko Culum rozgromione przez połączone wojsko SHN-owców Szkockich i Islandzkich. Zdobycie wschodniego wybrzeża Islandii i Islandii centralnej. Październik: Zdobycie reszty Islandii i północnych wybrzeży Szkocji. Imperium SHN zyskuje niepodległość. Swoją stolicę ulokowuje w Reykjavik. Top Militarii 1: Król. Cyberyskie 2: Wszechcesarstwo Afritalskie 3: Król. Maxistondzkie 4: Król. Culum 5: Imp. Enderwiderowskie 6: DWD Lata 34-36 Przebieg: 34: Powstanie ludowe w Gotolandzkiej kolonii w Algierii. Republika Gotolandii ma kryzys wewnętrzny, więc wzywa ludność do ugody. Według rozmów przywódca powstania zostaje Imperatorem Algierii, stolica państwa mieści się w Algierze. Republika zachowuje niewielką północno-zachodnią część kolonii. 35: Powstanie Imperium Martinii w środkowej i wschodniej Turcji ze stolicą w Ankarze, oraz Imperium Polskiego Mappingu w Babilonii ze stolicą w Bagdadzie. 36: Powstanie Republiki Faronii w Bułgarii, na Wołoszczyźnie i w Besarabii ze stolicą w Sofii. Top Militarii 1: Król. Cyberyskie 2: Wszechces. Afritalskie 3: Król. Maxistondzkie 4: Imp. Enderwiderowskie 5: DWD 6: SHN Wydarzenia te uważa się za koniec Epoki V. Istnieje Wszechcesarstwo Afritalskie. "Sojusz albo śmierć", (37-45) Lata 37-39 Przebieg: 37: Dołączenie Republiki Juziolandii do Sojuszu Ławeczkowego. Często ta decyzja jest utożsamiana z strachem Juziolandii przed Król. Maxistondzkim i Imp. N.W.X. 38: Rządy Republiki Gotolandii i DWD spotykają się w Barcelonie. Dyskutują nad tym, do jakiego sojuszu dołączyć. Decyzją rządu DWD i Republika Gotolandii dołączają do Sojuszu Ławeczkowego, głównie przez nienawiść do RZPW i Król. Maxistondzkiego. 39: Rząd Król. Culum decyduje się na dołączenie do Unii Mocarstw, z powodów geopolitycznych (sąsiadem Król. Culum było DWD, które ośmieszyło Culum w filmie "O uczciwości Culumczyków" z 21. roku.). Tadner I Groźny umiera po 24-letnich rządach, nowym Cesarzem zostaje Fleh I, młodszy brat Paula. Top Militarii 1: Król. Cyberyskie 2: Wszechces. Afritalskie 3: Król. Maxistondzkie 4: Imp. Enderwiderowskie 5: DWD 6: SHN Lata 40-42 Przebieg: 40: Wojna Imperium N.W.X. z FRS Kwiecień: W przemowie Imperatora jest mowa o planach ataku na sąsiadujący, faszystowski kraj. Rozpoczynają się przygotowania na wojnę. Maj: Podbicie przygranicznych miast, Pieczory i innych, FRS nie jest przygotowane na wojnę, straty po stronie Imperium są minimalne. Czerwiec: Przejście przez góry Ural, podbicie Inty i innych niewielkich miasteczek. Lipiec: Wojska Imperium zdobywają Workutę, stolicę FRS. Rząd zamiast uciekać zgadza się na pertraktację. Traktat w Sierow - Dyktator FRS zostaje skazany na dożywocie, zaś przedstawiciele rządu na 25 lat. - Ustrój FRS zmienia się na Imperializm i zmienia nazwę z FRS na IRS. - IRS jest krajem marionetkowym, rząd jest powołany 50/50 z Imp. N.W.X. i z Syberyjczyków. - IRS dołącza do Unii N. - 75% dawnych terenów FRS zostaje włączonych do Imp. N.W.X., zaś północno-wschodnia część to IRS ze stolicą w Workucie. 41: Umowa Afritalsko-Borgijska 24 marca: Do Londynu dociera list od premiera Borgii, Guseeppe Vitaliano o audiencji stopnia najwyższego w Lyonie 27 marca. 27 marca: Przybycie Wszechcesarza do sejmu Borgijskiego. Zostaje podpisane tajne dwustronne porozumienie o ataku na Rep. Drotanu w celu zdobycia Italii przez Borgię i późniejszym ataku na SHN w celu zdobycia Szkocji przez Afritali. 31 marca: Pierwsze strzały z Afritalskiego okrętu zostają oddane w niewielki port na Sycylii, Mazarra del Vello, 3 godziny pózniej wojska Borgijskie wchodzą do Genui. Kwiecień: Wojskom Borgijskim udaje się dotrzeć pod Bolonię, zaś wojskom Afritalskim przejąć całą zachodnią Sycylię, wraz z Palermo. Maj: Wojska Borgijskie zdobywają Florencję, wojska Afritalskie zdobywają resztę Sycylii wraz z Katanią i zaczynają zdobywać Kalambrię. Czerwiec: Wojska Borgijskie zbliżają się do Rzymu, zaś wojska Afritalskie zajmują Bari. Lipiec: Wojska Afritalskie zajmują Neapol, zaś wojska Borgijskie rozpoczynają oblężenie Rzymu. Po 5 dniach oblężenia rząd Drotański postanawia udać się na rozmowy z premierem Borgii. Pokój w Viterbo - Republika Drotanu oddaje Półwysep Apeniński Republice Borgii. - Republika Drotanu oddaje Sycylię Wszechcesarstwu Afritalskiemu. - Premier Drotanu składa hołd Wszechcesarzowi Afritali. - Republika Drotanu pozbywa się roszczeń do Italii na 50 lat. - Republika Drotanu przenosi swoją stolicę z Rzymu do Trypolis. Sierpień-Październik: Przygotowania do wojny z SHN (Wszechcesarstwo potrzebowało pomocy z SHN, gdyż nawet iż Armia Cesarstwa była potężniejsza dwukrotnie od armii SHN, SHN było lepiej ufortyfikowane. Afritali potrzebowało wojsk które zaszły by od tyłu SHN-owców). Listopad: Atak na tereny przygraniczne SHN i Afritali, zdobycie Leeds, głównej przygranicznej fortecy Grudzień: Dotarcie do umownych granic angielsko-szkockich przez Afritali. Styczeń 42: Zdobycie Glasgow przez ofensywę Cesarstwa i Republiki. Rozkazem rządu SHN wszyscy Islandcy żołnierze mają dezerterować z powrotem do swojej ojczyzny. Jedyną walczącą jednostką ma być Edynburska Policja Lokalna. Luty 42: Oblężenie Edynburga, zwane później SHN-owskimi Termopilami. Zwycięstwo Cesarstwa, ale opłacone wielkimi stratami. Pozwala to uniknąć konieczności składania hołdu przez SHN. SHN zachowuje Islandię, ale co ciekawe nawet w Islandii podział na SHN-owców Islandzkich i Szkockich istnieje. Z biegiem lat SHN-owcy Szkoccy stają się SHN-owcami Południowymi, zaś SHN-owcy Islandcy SHN-owcami Północnymi. Top Militarii 1: Król. Cyberyskie 2: Król. Maxistondzkie 3: Wszechces. Afritalskie 4: Imp. Enderwiderowskie 5: DWD 6: SHN Lata 43-45 Przebieg: 43: Zjazd w Petersburgu. Na spotkanie przybywa król Culum, król Maxistondzki, król - premier RZPW, Imperator IRS, Imperator N.W.X. i Imperator Enderwiderowski. Wnioskiem Króla Maxistondzkiego Unia N, Unia Mocarstw i Unia Enderwidera zostają połączone w koalicję antyławeczkową - znaną szerzej jako Zjednoczona Unia. 44: Abdykacja z korony Wszechcesarza władcy Afritali. Podział korony Wszechcesarskiej na 3 korony. Cesarstwo Zachodu to oczywiście wciąż Afritali. Imperator Algierii zostaje koronowany na Cesarza Południa. Imperator Polskiej Babilonii na Cesarza Wschodu. Stworzenie z tych 3 państw Unii Cesarskiej. 45: Skolonizowanie Zachodniej Sahary przez Republikę Faronii i ogłoszenie neutralności w sprawie Ławeczkowej. Top Militarii 1: Król. Cyberyskie 2: Król. Maxistondzkie 3: Ces. Afritalskie 4: Imp. Enderwiderowskie 5: DWD 6: Republika Borgii Te wydarzenia uważa się za koniec Epoki VI. Istnieją Cesarstwo Zachodu (Afritali), Wschodu (Polska Babilonia) i Południa (Algieria) II Wojna Mapperska (46-47) Lipiec 46-Marzec 47 Przebieg: 12 lipca 46: Król. Maxistondzkie wysyła do Zjednoczonej Unii rozkaz o uzbrojeniu armii na zbliżającą się wojnę. 14 lipca 46: Rozkaz zostaje przechwycony przez hackerów DWD. 15 lipca 46: Poinformowanie Król. Cyberyskiego o rozkazie przez hackerów DWD. 17 lipca 46: Rozkaz uzbrojenia armii przez Król. Cyberyskie. 25 lipca 46: Król Maxistondzki wypowiada się negatywnie w Kijowie o ławeczkowych separatystach w czasie wojny Imperium N.W.X. i Republiki Juziolandii z Król. Maxistondzkim i RZPW. 27 lipca 46: W przemówieniu premiera Juziolandii zachowanie króla Maxistondzkiego zostaje wyśmiane, zaś separatyści pochwaleni. 29 lipca 46: Przemowa króla Maxistondzkiego. Wysłanie do Republiki Juziolandii ultimatum. Jeśli w czasie 48 godzin nie zostanie ono podpisane, Król. Maxistondzkie wypowiada wojnę o Wschodnią Ukrainę Republice Juziolandii. 30 lipca 46: Rozmowy o wojnie w obu Sojuszach. Wezwanie do Republiki Juziolandii króla Cyberii. 31 lipca 46: Publiczna audycja w Samarze. Król Cyberii przyjeżdza do miasta. Na ekranach telewizorów ukazają się premier Juziolandii i król Cyberii. Premier targa ultimatum, zaś król Cyberii wrzuca je do ognia z Maxistondzkich gazet. Spalenie ultimatum uważa się za rozpoczęcie II wojny mapperskiej, niesamowicie krwawego konfliktu. Sierpień: - Zdobycie Dniepropetrowska, Zaporoża, Połtawy i Charkowa przez Królestwo Maxistondzkie na niekorzyść Juziolandzką. Te przygraniczne miasta stanowiły "linię ławkową". - Zdobycie Kazania i paru miast na granicy Juziolandzko-N.W.X.-owskiej na korzyść Juziolandii - Zdobycie Porto przez Republikę Gotolandii w kolonii Król. Maxistondzkiego na Portugalii - Zdobycie skażonego Berlina wschodniego i części Brandenburgi z rąk RZPW przez DWD - Zdobycie miast na linii Bruksela-Frankfurt nad Menem-Norymbergia przez DWD na niekorzyść Culum. - Zdobycie kilku miast przygranicznych na Śląsku przez DWD z rąk RZPW. Wrzesień: - Zdobycie Lizbony przez Republikę Gotolandii, wyparcie wojsk Maxistondzkich z Iberii. - Zdobycie miast na linii Lilie-Strasbourg-Zurych-Mediolan przez DWD z rąk Król. Culum - Zdobycie Kilonii i mniejszych miast w poł. Danii na niekorzyść Imp. Enderwiderowskiego przez DWD. - Kolejne miasta na Śląsku zostają wyjęte spod władz RZPW pod władze DWD - Zdobycie Doniecka z rąk Juziolandzkich przez Król. Maxistondzkie - Zdobycie Jekaterynburga z rąk N.W.X. przez Juziolandię. - Kupienie broni laserowej przez Cesarstwo Afritali od Imperium Enderwiderowskiego. Październik: - Zdobycie Paryża przez DWD z rąk Culumskich. Ucieczka króla do Nantes. - Zdobycie Szlezwiku przez DWD z rąk Enderwiderowskich. - Zdobycie Gorzowa Wielkopolskiego i Wrocławia na niekorzyść RZPW przez DWD. - Przejęcie Ługańska przez wojska Maxistondzkie, ostatniego bastionu separatystów. Nie ma jednak już mowy o pokoju, wojska Maxistondzkie muszą brnąć w głąb Juziolandii. - Zdobycie Permu przez wojska Juziolandii, stolicy Imperium N.W.X. Ucieczka Imperatora do Archangielska. - Badania Cesarstwa Afritalskiego nad bronią laserową. Wymyślenie afritalskiego patentu na tą broń. Listopad: - Zdobycie Orleanu i Borgues oraz innych miast w centralnej Francji przez wojska DWD z rąk Culum. - Zdobycie Odense, wyspy i kilku miast w centralnym półwyspie Danii z rąk Imp. Enderwiderowskiego przez DWD. - Zdobycie miast na linii Szczecin-Katowice przez DWD z rąk RZPW. - Zdobycie Rostowa na Donu z rąk Juziolandii przez Król. Maxistondzkie. Front posuwa się na wschód. - Zdobycie pomniejszych miast na północ od Permu przez Juziolandię z rąk Imperium N.W.X. - Sprzedanie Afritalskiego patentu na broń laserową za Giblartar dla Sojuszu Ławeczkowego, Republiki Gotolandii. Grudzień: - Zdobycie dwóch Park Natureal i Tours przez DWD z rąk Culum. - Zdobycie Herning i kilku pomniejszych miast z rąk Imp. Enderwiderowskiego przez DWD w Danii - Zdobycie miast na linii Kołobrzeg-Kraków przez DWD na niekorzyść RZPW. - Zdobycie Wołgodońska przez Król. Maxistondzkie z rąk Republiki Juziolandii. Mimo iż mają zdobytą połowę Juziolandii to wiedzą że ich sojusznicy na zachodzie są w tragicznym stanie. - Kolejne miasta zdobyte na froncie północnym z rąk N.W.X. Syktywkar upada. Wojska Juziolandii docierają do dawnej granicy N.W.X. i IRS. Styczeń 47: - Dołączenie do wojny Mokrorusi po stronie Sojuszu Ławeczkowego. Jest to dobicie koalicji i przejście do ostatecznej defensywy. - Zdobycie Nantes przez DWD, ostateczna ucieczka króla Culum do Bretonii, do Brestu. - Zdobycie Kopenhagi i północnego półwyspu duńskiego przez DWD na niekorzyść Imperium Enderwiderowskiego. Imperium wypchnięte na półwysep skandynawski - Przejęcie miast na linii Bydgoszcz-Łódź-Kielce-Bratysława przez DWD z rąk RZPW. Dotarcie do granicy RZPW z kolonią Imp. N.W.X. na Mazurach. - Zdobycie Mińska przez Mokroruś z rąk Król. Maxistondzkiego. - Zdobycie kolejnych miast w Imperium N.W.X. przez Republikę Juziolandii. - Odzyskanie Rostowa na Donu przez Juziolandię z rąk Król. Maxistondzkiego. - Zdobycie miasteczek na północ od półwyspu Krymskiego przez Król. Cyberyskie Luty 47: - Zdobycie Bresta przez DWD, ucieczka króla Culum do kolonii w Norwegii, do Oslo. - Zdobycie Malmo i kilku miasteczek na południu Szwecji przez wojska DWD z rąk Imp. Enderwiderowskiego. - Zdobycie miast na linii Gdańsk-Olsztyn-Warszawa-Budapeszt z rąk N.W.X. i RZPW przez siły Mokroruskie ze wschodu i DWD z zachodu. - Zdobycie Homela i kilku miast na Rusi przez Mokroruś z rąk Maxistondzkich. - Zdobycie kolejnych miast w N.W.X. i IRS przez Juziolandię. - Odzyskanie Mariupola, Doniecka i Ługańska przez Republikę Juziolandii. - Zdobycie Kachowki przez Król. Cyberyskie z rąk Król. Maxistondzkiego. Marzec 47: - Zdobycie kolejnych miast w N.W.X. i IRS przez Rep. Juziolandii - Odzyskanie Charkowa przez Rep. Juziolandii z rąk Maxistondzkich. - Zdobycie Kijowa przez Mokroruś z rąk Maxistondzkich. - Zdobycie Lwowa przez DWD z rąk RZPW. - Zdobycie Goteborga przez DWD z rąk Imp. Enderwiderowskiego. - Król RZPW podpisuje kapitulację. Król. Culum jest za słabe by się bronić. N.W.X. i IRS jedynie mogą cofać się w defensywie. Imp. Enderwiderowskie traci swoje najważniejsze miasta. Król Maxistondzki widząc sytuację prosi o możliwość rozmowy z Imperatorem Enderwiderowskim. Podczas rozmowy mokroruski żołnierz zabija jednak króla Maxistondzkiego. Żołnierz oczywiście zostaje powieszony, ale 24 marca 47 roku Imperator Enderwiderowski w imieniu całej Zjednoczonej Unii poddaje się. Złoty Traktat Belgradzki Królestwo Culum: - Traci zachodnie wybrzeże Francji na rzecz Republiki Gotolandii wraz z Nantes. - Traci cały wschód Francji wraz z Paryżem na rzecz DWD. - Traci południowe wybrzeże Norwegii wraz z Oslo na rzecz DWD. - Królestwo Culum przenosi stolicę do Tours. - Król Culum zostaje ścięty za zdradę DWD podczas I Wojny Mapperskiej. - Królestwo Culum płaci krajom Sojuszu Ławeczkowego po 500,000 koron. (2,5 mln koron ~ 12,5mln zł) Imperium Enderwiderowskie: - Traci południowe tereny Szwecji na rzecz DWD wraz z Sztokholmem. - Przenosi stolicę z Oslo do Aseli. - Zwalnia 50% żołnierzy z wojska. - Płaci krajom Sojuszu po 500,000 koron. RZPW: - Zostaje podzielone między DWD a Mokroruś. Wschodnie tereny wraz z Warszawą dostaje Mokroruś, zaś zachodnie tereny, m.in. z Poznaniem i Gdańskiem dostaje DWD. - Przenosi stolicę z Warszawy do Budapesztu. - Płaci krajom Sojuszu po 500,000 koron. Król. Maxistondzkie: - Traci wschodnie tereny na rzecz Mokrorusi (Mińsk). - Traci południowe tereny na rzecz Król. Cyberyskiego (Odessa) - Traci wschodnie tereny na rzecz Rep. Juziolandii (Krzywy Róg) - Płaci krajom Sojuszu po 500,000 koron. - Dodatkowo płaci 300,000 koron DWD za zrzucenie bomby atomowej. Imp. N.W.X.: - Przekazuje swoje południowe tereny (Samara) Republice Juziolandii. - Traci wschodnie tereny na rzecz Rep. Ingrii. - Przenosi stolicę z Samary do Archangielska. - Płaci krajom Sojuszu po 500,000 koron IRS: - Z IRS powstaje Republika Ingrii. - Stolica w Wołocie. - Anektuje wschodnie ziemie Imp. N.W.X. - Zakaz partii totalitarnych i imperialistycznych. - Płaci krajom Sojuszu po 250,000 koron. Top Militarii 1: Król. Cyberyskie 2: Król. Maxistondzkie 3: Ces. Afritalskie 4: Imp. Enderwiderowskie 5: DWD 6: Rep. Borgii Te wydarzenia uważa się za koniec Epoki VII. Istnieją Cesarstwo Zachodu (Afritali), Wschodu (Polska Babilonia) i Południa (Algieria) "Dominacja", czyli lata 47-63 Rok 47 Przebieg: 47: Po zakończeniu wojny w marcu zeszłego roku na ok. 12 miesięcy zapanował względny spokój w Europie. Kraje przegrane musiały się odbudować, zaś zwycięskie umocnić. Jednak już w 47 roku Cesarz Wschodu i Zachodu spotykają się w Aleppo żeby obmówić atak na Imp. Martinii. Do przedsięwziecia dołącza wojska także Cesarstwo Południa aczkolwiek w mniejszym stopniu. Kwiecień: Desant na południe Turcji. Zdobycie wielu miast, m.in. Antalii, Adany i Giazantepu. Maj: Zdobycie kolejnych miast na południu Turcji, Konii i innych mniejszych miasteczek. Czerwiec: Zdobycie Wanu, małego miasteczka z całym składem militarnym Imperium. Mimo iż stolica nie została nawet zdobyta Imperator Martinii poddaje się. Traktat w Konii: - Cesarstwo Afritali anektuje południowe wybrzeże Turcji, wraz Antalią, Adanem i Gazaneptem. - Cesarstwo Polskiej Babilonii anektuje wschodnie ziemie Turcji. - Wszystkie czołgi i bomby znalezione w Vanie trafiają do Cesarstwa Polskiej Babilonii. Top Militarii 1: Król. Cyberyskie 2: DWD 3: Ces. Afritalskie 4: Rep. Borgii 5: Król. Maxistondzkie 6: Wlk. Ks. Mapperskie 36 Lata 48-63 Przebieg: 48: Imperator SHN zakłada Sojusz Imperialistyczny. W międzyczasie, po 41 latach rządów umiera Imperator Enderwiderowski Eryk I Mądry, nowym Imperatorem zostaje Tord I Przegrany. 49: Imperium N.W.X. zakłada Unię Terenową. Do Unii dołącza RZPW. 50: Zrzucenie największej bomby atomowej w dziejach Europy. Od roku 49 były prowadzone rozmowy między Rep. Ingrii a Imperium N.W.X. w sprawie aneksji Ingrii. Ingryjczycy nie chcieli dołączać do N.W.X., na dodatek mieli wsparcie od reszty Europy. Imperator N.W.X. wściekł się i zrzucil olbrzymią bombę atomową na Workutę. W tragedii zginęło 80% mieszkańców Ingrii, tylko ok. 0,5% ludzi żyjących na obrzeżach kraju wyszło bez szwanku. Miejsce to straciło ok. 98% wartości rynkowej, Ingria była w tamtym czasie wyceniana na ok. 40 tyś koron. Imperator N.W.X. nie przejmował się skalą zbrodni. Przyłączył resztki państwa do N.W.X. 51: Zakończenie budowy tarcz anty-atomowych przez DWD. Rozpoczęcie odkażania okręgu Berlińskiego. 52: Nieudane zrzucenie bomb atomowych na DWD przez Imp. Enderwiderowskie. Wojna Fioletowej Rep., DWD i Imp. SHN z Imp. Enderwiderowskim: Luty: Atak na tereny Gminy Hudiskvall i wioski przygraniczne przez DWD, zdobycie ich. Desant na Trondheim, drugie co do ważności miasto Imperium, przy okazji najliczniejsze, zdobycie miasta przez SHN. Atak na Oulu przez Fioletową Republikę, trzecie co do ważności miasto i drugie najliczniejsze. Marzec: Zdobycie Kuusamo i Rovaniemi przez Fioletową Republikę. Atak na Gminę Sundsvall przez DWD. Zdobycie wielu wiosek na pograniczu Szwedzko-Norweskim przez Imperium SHN. Kwiecień: Zdobycie Gminy Umea i Gminy Asele przez DWD. Gmina Ostersund pada pod oblężeniem wojsk DWD i SHN. Dotarcie do tundry Lapońskiej przez wojska Fioletowej Republiki. Maj: Zdobycie Murmanska przez Fioletową Republikę. Skelleftea upada pod naporem wojsk DWD-zistów. Desant SHN na Narvik, siedzibę Imperatora. Imperator przekonany o sromotnej porażce decyduje się uciekać z obleganego miasta. Wziął małą łódeczkę i skromnego rybaka i wraz z synem wsiadł do łódki. Kazał rybakowi uciekać do Morza Północnego, a następnie przez Morze Bałtyckie do Petersburga. Tymczasem, około 1,5 km od brzegu, 3 dni wcześniej rozgrywała się bitwa morska. 28 okrętów SHN-owskich napotkało 12 okrętów Enderwiderowskich. Od Enderwidera 11 okrętów zostało zniszczonych, zaś od SHN tylko 2. SHN-owcy uznali członków swoich załóg za martwych. Tymczasem 3 szeregowych, starszy szeregowy i podporucznik przeżyli dryfując po oceanie. Podporucznik i 1 z szeregowych zginęli drugiego dnia z wychłodzenia organizmu i odniesionych ran. Starszy szeregowy i 1 z młodych szeregowych, 16-letni Scott Maichol dryfowali po oceanie. Najmniejsze straty odniósł 19-letni Michae Jakruwil, który po śmierci podporucznika dowodził niewielką grupą rozbitków. Widząc rybaka zaczął wołać o pomoc. Rybak zbliżył się na odległość 100 m, gdy został pobity przez Imperatora Torda. Michae ruszył w pościg za łodzią przepływając wodę o temperaturze 4 stopni Celcjusza. Dopłynął do łodzi. W ubraniu cywila rozpoznał dawnego Imperatora. Pobił go, a następnie strzelił mu kulę w łeb. Ponoć Imperator zdążył powiedzieć "Niech żyje Imperium!" przed swoją śmiercią. Przeszukał szybko całą łódkę, nie zauważając 6-letniego chłopca, następcę tronu Enderwiderowskiego. Wziął trochę lekarstw, parę kurtek i kamizelki ratunkowe. Maichol zaczynał konać więc Jakruwil wrócił jak najszybciej do łodzi. Uratował Maichola. Po 6 dniach dopłynęli do brzegów wyspy Leinesfjorden, oddalonej ok. 90 km od Narvik. Został uznany w całym Imperium za dokonania. Awansowano go na Sierżanta tego miasta. Dostał również Krzyż Islandzki, najwyższe odznaczenie w kraju. Zmarł po 4 latach na ptasią grypę. Przeżycia te opisał pózniejszy Kpr Maichol w swojej książce "Zabicie Imperatora na Morzu Norweskim". Starszy Szeregowy zmarł natomiast 3 dni po dobiciu do brzegu z choroby nabawionej na morzu. Co ciekawe Maichol popełnił 30 lat później samobójstwo z powodu powrotu Imperium Enderwiderowskiego, gdyż uważał się za pośredniego winnego (gdyby nie on, Jakruwil mógłby znaleźć i zabić młodego syna Imperatora). Młody syn, Olaf II dopłynął do Petersburga. Ukrywał się jako zwykły mieszczanin w tym anarchistycznym po przegranej w II WM państwie. Sekretarz Imperatora podaje się do dymisji przed zajęciem Dworku Imperialnego. Kraj zostaje równo podzielony na 3 części. Granice są podobne do granic Szwedzko-Finlandzko-Norweskich. Norwegia - SHN, Szwecja - DWD, Finlandia - Fioletowa Republika. Fioletowa Rep. dostaje również ziemie Murmanską. 53: DWD zakłada Unię Śródeuropejską. 54: Kolonizacja Arabii przez Król. Cyberyskie. 55-57: Imperium N.W.X. wypowiada wojnę Imperium SHN. Wojna trwa 2 lata. Ta wojna nazywana jest jedną z najdziwniejszych wojen w historii. 2 dość potężne kraje walczyły ze sobą. Po stronie SHN znamy tylko 180 ofiar, zaś po stronie N.W.X. - 400. Wojna kosztowała obie państwa niewiele ponad 10k koron. Zostaje podpisany biały pokój w Burgino po niespodziewanym spotkaniu jednego z pułkowników SHN-owskich i 1 z generałów N.W.X. 58: Sprzedaż wschodniej Wielkopolski i Pomorza Gdańskiego RZPW przez DWD za ok. 2,75 mln koron. Poprawia nieco to jakość życia w DWD, ociepla wizerunek państwa i nieznacznie poprawia stosunki między RZPW a DWD. 59: Wielkie referendum w Król. Culum. Ginie stary król, jego miejsce zajmuje młodszy, impulsywny. Spotkanie w Vichy. Premier Borgii i Król Culum podpisują sojusz militarny. Królestwo Culum dołącza do Sił Zachodnich. 60: Atak Republiki Borgii i Król. Culum na Republikę Gotolandii: Gotolandia była w zwycięskiej grupie II WM. Dostali niewiele, bo tylko północno-zachodnią część Francji. Gotolandia jednak zamiast skoku gospodarczego odnotowała wiele nieprzyjemności. Państwo straciło aż 10% ludności w czasie wojny, co jak na kraj demokratyczny jest olbrzymią liczbą. Gospodarka kraju była na pograniczu zrujnowania. W 48 roku przewodniczący partii opozycyjnej wystąpił o przedwczesne głosowanie. Jasnym było że opozycyjna partia socjaliberalna dojdzie do władzy. Popierało ją ok. 65% społeczeństwa. Jednak duchowieństwo i wojsko popierała starą partię konserwatywną. Opozycja wypowiedziała wojnę domową. Wojna trwała 11 lat. Śmierć poniosło ok. 450 tyś Gotolandczyków. Największe 3 bitwy były pod Madrytem, pierwsza w 50. roku, druga w 55. zaś trzecia, ostateczna w 58. Partia socjalliberalna podjęła po dojściu do władzy wiele dziwnych decyzji - zniszczenie kościołów, zlikwidowanie funduszu wojskowego, wykupienie spółek prywatnych i wiele więcej. Skutek był taki, że gospodarka spadła o kolejne 5%. W takiej sytuacji premier Gotolandii słyszy o wypowiedzeniu wojny. Wiedział że jest na przegranej pozycji. Lipiec: Król. Culum przekracza granicę Culumsko-Gotolandzką. Zdobywa ok. 60% kolonii w Francji, wraz ze stolicą kolonii w Nantes. Rep. Borgii również przekracza granicę, zdobywając m.in. Barcelonę i Katalonię. Sierpień: Zdobycie większości Bretonii przez Culum. Oblężenie Zaragozy przez Borgię. Prezydent Zaragozy za zgodą Premiera Gotolandii zaczyna negocjacje. Pokój w Zaragozie - Król. Culum anektuje kolonię Gotolandii we Francji. - Borgia zdobywa tereny przygraniczne, Katolonię wraz z Barceloną oraz północno-wschodnią Algierię, kolonię Gotolandii. - Król. Culum przenosi stolicę do Nantes. 61: Wojna z plemieniem Nowogrodzian Mokrorusi, ostatnim pogańskim plemieniem w Europie. Zdobycie Wielkijego Nowogrodu - ich stolicy. Są to ziemie przygraniczne z Król. Maxistondzkim. 62: Dołączenie Rep. Grekustroju, imperium ekonomicznego do DWD, imperium militarnego. Unia Śródeuropejska staje się potęgą. Kolonizacja Grenlandii przez Imperium SHN. 63: Stworzenie Dyktatury Wojskowej Zieleni (DWZ), państwa marionetkowego na terenie dawnej Zielonej Republiki ze stolicą w Wenecji. DWZ od razu dołącza do Unii Śródeuropejskiej. Co ciekawe DWZ otrzymało po III WM dość sporą autonomię, a władze lokalne były wierne DWD aż do Wielkiego Powstania Autonomii. Było to spowodowane dużo mniej rygorystycznymi władzami, a także stosunkowo dużą wolnością poglądów. Jedyną zmianą była konieczność wystawienia kadry wojskowej do walki po stronie dawnego zaborcy, a także to że władcą państwa był jakiś zasłużony generał. Top Militarii 1: Król. Cyberyskie 2: DWD 3: Ces. Afritalskie 4: Rep. Borgii 5: Rep. Juziolandii 6: Król. Maxistondzkie Wydarzenia te uważa się za koniec Epoki VIII. Istnieje Cesarstwo Zachodu (Afritali), Wschodu (Polska Babilonia) i Południa (Algieria). "Ciemne Lata" (64-73) Rok 64 Przebieg: 64: Do Unii Śródeuropejskiej dołącza Wlk. Ks. Mapperii 36, prawdopodbnie z powodu zbieżności poglądów z władzami DWD. Pod koniec roku niewielkie powstanie w DWD. Zostało ono wymazane z historii, głównie z powodów brutalności powstańców, a także ostatecznego dogadania się przywódców powstania z władzami DWD. Okazało się że przywódcy powstania byli niesamowitymi egoistami i zadowolili się wysokimi miejscami w hierachii wojskowej. W powstaniu zginęło bardzo wiele powstańców jak i żołnierzy DWD, przez co lata 64-67 są nazywane w nomenklaturze Drakeńskiej latami "Kryzysu w Dostatku". Przywódcy powstania - wysocy oficerowie zginęli wszyscy w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach między latami 65-70. Top Militarii 1: Król. Cyberyskie 2: DWD 3: Ces. Afritalskie 4. Rep. Borgii 5: Rep. Juziolandii 6: Król. Maxistondzkie Styczeń 65-Wrzesień 65 Przebieg: 27 stycznia: Premier Borgii wysuwa do Króla Cyberii żądania o kolonię w Maroko. Warto w tym miejscu dodać że przez ostatnie lata zmienił się król Cyberii. Jedynym spadkobiercą rodu był Gregorij Szalony, król z chorobą psychiczną. Wewnątrz kraju był uznawany za tyrana, żądnego władzy i pieniędzy, na zewnątrz zaś był wyśmiewany, marny to był władca jak na najpotężniejszy militarnie kraj na świecie. Król żądania oczywiście odrzuca. 30 stycznia: Połączone wojska Republiki Borgii i Królestwa Culum przechodzą przez granicę Borgijsko-Cyberyską. Luty: Zdobycie miast przygranicznych w Maroko, Wadży i Nadoru przez wojska Borgijskie. Marzec: Front wojsk Borgijsko-Culumskich posuwa się, zdobycie mniejszych miast, jak Taurit i Al-Husajama. Kwiecień: Zdobywanie pustyń, walka Borgijczyków z nomadami. Zdobycie Tazy i ziem wokół niej. Maj: Borgia zdobywa 2 miasta strategiczne - Fez, największe miasto w centralnym Maroko i Teutan - 2 największe miasto na północy Maroka. Czerwiec: W Astrachaniu na dalekim wschodzie, Gregorij Szalony wścieka się na swoje wojska. Postanawia wyciągnąć swoją kartę przetargową - bomby atomowe - miał ich aż 4 co na tamte czasy było olbrzymią liczbą. Dla każdego regionu stworzył bombę - Bomba Krymska, Bomba Arabska, Bomba Marokańska i Bomba Główna. Jego rozkazem było przewieźć Bombę Krymską i Arabską do Maroka i wystrzelić Bombę Marokańską. Bomba Marokańska została wystrzelona w Barcelonę, port przez który przechodziła linia morska Barcelona-Algier, który przewodził wojska Borgijsko-Culumskie. W bombardowaniu zginęło ok. 600 tyś cywili, a straty wyceniono na 2 mln koron. Lipiec: Odwrócenie frontu, odzyskanie Teutanu i Fezu przez wojska Cyberyskie. Sierpień: Odzyskanie ziemii Tazyjskiej przez Cyberię. Wrzesień: Ciężkie walki na pustyniach. Borgia zdobywa nieco wybrzeża, zaś Cyberia odzyskuje nieco ziem na południu Maroka. Groźba premiera Borgii, że w przypadku nie oddania Maroka wystrzeli bombę atomową w główne ziemie Cyberii. Top Militarii 1: Król. Cyberyskie 2: Ces. Afritali 3: Rep. Borgii 4: DWD 5: Rep. Juziolandii 6: Król. Maxistondzkie Październik 65 - Listopad 65 Przebieg: Październik: Król Cyberii odmawia propozycję. W zachodni Kaukaz zostaje wystrzelona wielka bomba atomowa. Król. Cyberyskie traci w tragedii ok. 2,5 mln ludzi i przynosi to straty na ok. 3 mln koron, co sprawia że ta bomba była najbardziej niszczycielską bombą w historii. Większość portów Cyberii zostaje zniszczona. Listopad: Rep. Borgii decyduje się na wysłanie wszystkich wojsk na front. Oblężenie Teutanu przez Borgię. Wojska Cyberyskie wciąż odzyskują pustynie na wschodzie. Top Militarii 1: Król. Cyberyskie 2: Ces. Afritali 3: DWD 4: Rep. Borgii 5: Rep. Juziolandii 6: Rep. Maxistondzka Grudzień 65 - Luty 66 Przebieg: Grudzień: Zdobycie Tangeru przez wojska Borgijskie, największej bazy wojskowej Cyberii w Maroko. Wojska Cyberyskie dalej zdobywają niewarte uwagi pustynie. Zdobycie Tangeru uważa się za koniec dominacji militarnej Król. Cyberyskiego nad światem. Rozkaz Króla Cyberyskiego o wysłaniu wszystkich wojsk na front. W tym samym czasie w Republice Maxistondzkiej premier zostaje zmuszony przez ugrupowanie anarchistów do rozwiązania wojska (Król. Maxistondzkie po II WM 2 razy ogłosiło elekcję na króla. 1 został zamordowany po 17 dniach władzy, 2 abdykował po 11 dniach. Do władzy doszedł przez elekcję 3 monarcha - szybko napisał nową konstytucję, zmienił ustrój z monarchii absolutnej na monarchię parlamentarną. 7 miesięcy później i on został zamordowany wraz z rodziną. Marszałek sejmu został zmuszony do napisania kolejnej konstytucji przewidującej wybory jak w demokratycznym państwie. Marszałek napisał, jednak wyznaczył tymczasowego naczelnika jako siebie. Marszałek został zamordowany po 2 miesiącach. Do władzy doszła ultraliberalna partia, która z czasem zaczęła przypominać demokrację bezpośrednią. Anarchiści którzy w tamtym czasie w Rep. Maxistondzkiej stanowili aż 70% kazali zrezygnować premierowi z wojska). Styczeń: Zdobycie Tangeru zmniejsza morale wojsk Cyberyskich. Rozkazem króla jest oczywiście odbić tą bazę wojskową ale okazuje się to bardzo trudne. W konsekwencji wojska docierają jedynie do Al-Ara'isz i Al-Kasr, będąc w najbliższym punkcie 75 km od bazy. Tymczasem Rep. Borgii odzyskuje pustynie o które walczyły wojska Cyberyskie. Luty: W szeregach Cyberyskich jest widoczny niemały kryzys. Ludzie walczą już rok, sytuacja jest fatalna. Dodatkowo, ok. 20% cywili zginęło dzięki olbrzymiej bombie atomowej. Gregorij Szalony postanawia wystrzelić bombę arabską w Borgię, w odwecie za Kaukaz. Cała centralna Italia zostaje zniszczona, wraz z Rzymem, najludniejszym miastem Borgii. Ginie ok. 1,5 mln ludzi, straty wycenione na 2 mln koron. Top Militarii 1: Ces. Afritalskie 2: DWD 3: Król. Cyberyskie 4: Rep. Borgii 5: Rep. Juziolandii Marzec 66 - Kwiecień 67 Przebieg: Marzec: Rozkazem premiera Borgii zostaje wprowadzony plan B. Połowa wojsk stacjonujących w Algierii i wszystkie wojska europejskie zostają cofnięte do Marsylii, stolicy Borgii. Tam dokonywane jest przegrupowanie. Część wojsk już po kilku dniach wraca do Algierii, część niezdolna do walki zostaje we Francji, zaś część zostaje wysłana na północ do uczestnictwa w tajnej akcji Król. Culum. Do wojny włączają się także Culumskie jednostki stacjonujące w Norwegii, więc można powiedzieć że całe Siły Zachodnie są zaangażowane w walkę z Cyberią. Brak wojsk na froncie wykorzystuje król Cyberyski, odzyskując większość okupowanych ziem w Maroko, m.in. cenny Tanger lub Al-Husajamę. Kwiecień: Plan zostaje wprowadzony w życie. Statki Culumskie robią desant na niewielkie miasteczko Kenitra, oddalone o 35 km od stolicy koloni. Atakują zachodnie wybrzeże Maroka. Mimo to Cyberyski front wschodni posuwa się, docierając do dawnych granic Borgijsko-Cyberyskich, Nador i Wadża odzyskane. Maj: Wojska Cyberyskie orientują się że są otoczone. Nador i Wadża zostają ponownie zdobyte przez wojska Borgijskie. Wojska Culumskie zaś zdobywają ważne drogi między dwoma wielkimi miastami kolonii - Rabat i Fez. Front wojsk Culumskich oblega oba te miasta. Czerwiec: Rabat, Tanger i Fez zostają zdobyte przez Culumczyków. Borgijczycy docierają pod Al-Husajamę. Utrata Rabatu, stolicy kolonii wiąże się ze spadkiem morale Cyberyjczyków. Gregorij Szalony wysyła ostrzeżenie o zaprzestaniu działań wojennych pod groźbą wysłania kolejnej bomby atomowej. Lipiec: Król Culum i premier Borgii nie zgadzają się na warunki Gregorija. W Culumską kolonię na Norwegii zostaje posłana kolejna bomba atomowa - Bomba Krymska. W bombardowaniu zostaje zniszczone Bergen, główna baza marynarki wojennej Sił Zachodnich. Dzięki bombie atomowej ginie ok. 70% ludności zamieszkującej tą kolonię, tj. ok. 600 tyś ludzi. Straty wyceniono na 1,5 mln koron. Sierpień: Po obu stronach konfliktu widoczne są kryzysy. Wiele ludzi straciło rodziny, przyjaciół, dom. Mają walczyć za znienawidzoną władzę, bezwzględną dla życia ludzkiego. Niektórzy, szczególnie Cyberyjczycy, zaczynają dezerterować. Wojska Cyberyskie zostają spychane na południe. Zdobycie ziemii Tazyjskiej i Casablanci, jednego z największych portów w Maroko. Wrzesień: Wściekłość Gregorija sięga zenitu. Dezerterzy zostają ukarani karą śmierci bez sądu. Każdy Marokańczyk ma obowiązek służby w armii. Niezależnie od wieku czy od płci. Każdy od 6 do 75 roku życia. Nie zgłoszenie się do armii karane karą śmierci. Początkowo taktyka ta przynosi pozytywne skutki - oblężenie Casablanci, zatrzymanie ofensywy Borgijskiej i odzyskanie niewielkich terenów. Październik: Marokańska ludność zaczyna się obracać przeciwko władzy Cyberyjczyków. Coraz więcej nomadów dołącza się do armii Culumskiej i Borgijskiej. Oblężenie Marakeszu, ostatniego dużego miasta Maroka pod rządami Cyberyjskimi. W obu armiach widoczne są niesamowite straty ludzkie. Listopad: Zdobycie Marakeszu, ostatniego dużego bastionu Cyberyskiego w Maroko. W tym momencie Gregorij wie że wojna jest przegrana. Jego celem nie jest jednak dogadanie się a sprawienie Culumczykom jak największych strat, ponieważ właśnie ich Gregorij obwiniał za przegraną wojnę. Tymczasowe władze Marokańskiej koloni przeniosły się do Kulmimu. Grudzień: Kolejne pustynie zostają zdobyte. Wojska Culumsko-Borgijskie 30 km od Kulmimu. Gregorij Szalony postanawia podzielić wojska. Jedna część zostaje w Kulmimie, broniąc go, druga zaś rusza na desant do Bretonii. Zdobycie Brestu w Król. Culum. Styczeń 67: Władze koloni przenoszą się do oddalonego o 100 km wraz z wojskami Tantanu. Zdobycie miast w Bretonii na linii Saint-Brieuc - Lorient. Cyberyjczycy mordują Culumczyków w Bretonii. Kulmim dostaje się w ręcę Borgijsko-Culumskie. Luty 67: Gregorij Szalony wciąż każe walczyć zmęczonym na śmierć wojskom, a właściwie ich ostatkom. Ciekawa Bitwa pod Kulmimem. Wojsko Culumskie i niewielkie lokalne siły Cyberyskie spotykają się. Przed walką obie strony razem zmierzają do wodopoju, pijąc razem wodę. Część wojsk Culumskich postanawia ruszyć na południe, nie chcąc bronić Kulmimu. Kulmim zostaje odzyskany. Część Sahary wysunięta na północ zostaje zdobyte przez Borgię. Brest zostaje odzyskany przez Król. Culum. Mordercze siły Cyberii docierają pod Rennes, wciąż zabijając niewinnych cywilów. Marzec 67: Wojska Borgijsko-Culumskie zdobywają Kulmim, zaś kilka dni później Tantan. Egzekucja Cyberyskich władz kolonii. Odzyskanie Morlaix i Lannionu przez wojska Culumskie. Także Rennes zostaje odzyskane. Wszystkie wojska zostają zepchnięte do Lorientu. Większość armii Borgijskiej i Culumskiej zostaje rozwiązana. Cyberyjczycy wciąż walczą z Culumczykami. Kwiecień 67: Generał dowodzący Lorientem dogaduje się z Gregorijem. Spotkanie Generała z Królem Culum i premierem Borgii. Traktat jest bardzo skromny. Maroko zostaje podzielone na część Culumską i Borgijską. Król. Cyberyskie nie płaci ani grosza Republice i Królestwu, nie pozbywa się również roszczeń. Wojna jest skończona. W wojnie zginęło ok. 50% Borgijczyków, 45% Culumczyków i 25% Cyberyjczyków. Wojna przyniosła straty ok. 30 mln koron. Jest to jedna z najkrwawszych wojen w historii. Wojna sprawiła iż bomby atomowe zostawały powoli zakazywane w Europie. Co do stolic - stolicą części Borgijskiej został Fez, zaś Culumskiej - Rabat. Top Militarii 1: Ces. Afritali 2: DWD 3: Król. Cyberyskie 4: Rep. Juziolandii 5: Król. Culum 6: Rep. Borgii Lata 68-73 Przebieg: 68: Atak ugrupowania anarchistów i terrorystów na pałac prezydencki w Moskwie. Premier i Prezydent Maxistondzki zostają brutalnie zamordowani. Ugrupowanie pali Moskwę. Ten akt 7 kwietnia 68 roku uważany jest za koniec Republiki Maxistondzkiej i jej historii - kraj ten często jest nazywany w popkulturze "Ziemią Straconą". Maxistondczycy w ciągu najbliższych 20 lat podzielili się na plemienia walczące między sobą. Wyjątkiem był Petersburg, który stał się miastem uchodźtwa najwyższych oficerów Maxistondzkich. Petersburg często był potem nazywany Wolnym Miastem, tam wychował się i studiował również przyszły Imperator Enderwiderowski, w tym momencie już 22-letni chłopiec z rybakiem uciekający z Narvik, Olaf Enderivderovic. Jest to koniec pewnej epoki w historii Europy. 69: Wojna Imperium SHN z Imperium N.W.X i Cesarstwem Polskiej Babilonii: Styczeń: Ucieczka Olafa z Petersburga. Incognito podróżuje na północ przez Fioletową Republikę. 3 luty: Olaf dociera do niewielkiego miasteczka Kautokeino. Zostaje zatrzymany przez policję SHN-owską za brak dowodu osobistego. 5 luty: Po dwóch dniach spędzonych w areszcie rozkaz zapada. Olaf ma zostać wywieziony do Narvik w celu przesłuchania i zebrania materiału genetycznego. 9 luty: Toższamość Olafa zostaje odkryta. Enderviderovic skazany na śmierć. Termin - 23 lutego - 17 rocznica rozpoczęcia wojny z Imp. Enderwiderowskim. 10-12 lutego: Zamieszki w Norwegii. Enderwiderowczycy chcą niepodległości. 13 lutego: Masakra w Bodo. SHN-owcy zabijają około 2 tysięcy Enderwiderowczyków-separatystów. 15 lutego: Akcja w Narvik. Enderviderovic zostaje uratowany z więzienia SHN-owskiego. Ucieka do oddalonego o 25 km miasteczka Bogen. 18 lutego: Rozpoczęcie redagowania gazety "Ender". Olaf zostaje redaktorem naczelnym i jedną z twarzy powstania. 20 lutego: Kryjówka Olafa zostaje odkryta. Olaf rusza na wyprawę po Norwegii na południe. 21 lutego - 6 marca: Wyprawa Olafa po Norwegii. Brutalne zaostrzelnie rygoru w SHN względem Enderwiderowczyków. 7 marca: Enderviderovic dociera do miasteczka Namsos incognito. Tam pisze ostatnie, 18. wydanie dziennika "Ender". Kradnie jedną z łodzi młodego marynarza SHN-owskiego i ucieka z SHN. 8-25 marca: Svangjoln płynie przez Morza Północne i Bałtyckie do Petersburga sam. Pije wodę zostawioną na pokładzie (nie było jej dużo - około 20 litrów na 17 dni) i je ryby które sam łowi. 26 marca: Enderviderovic przybywa do zrujnowanego Petersburga. Walczą w nim dwie armie - SHN-owska tajna policja szukająca Olafa i Mokroruska popierająca wolność Petersburga. Cywile walczą po stronie Mokroruskiej. Svangjoln o godzinie 14:17 zgłasza się do burmistrza Petersburga. W obradach uczestniczy burmistrz, Olaf i jeden z generałów Mokroruskich. O 16:30 Enderviderovic zostaje mianowany Przywódcą Obrony Petersburga. 27-30 marca: Bitwa pod Petersburgiem. Około trzech tysięcy policjantów SHN-owskich walczy z dwoma tysiącami żołnierzy Mokroruskich i z dziesiątką tysięcy nieuzbrojonych cywili Petersburskich. Stroną cywili dowodzi Olaf. W bitwie śmierć ponosi około 2,5 tysiąca policjantów SHN-owskich, 500 żołnierzy Mokroruskich i 6000 cywili Petersburskich. Niewypowiedziana wojna o Petersburg zostaje wygrana przez wolnościowców. 1 kwietnia: Enderviderovic zostaje odwołany z urzędu. Resztka SHN-owskich policjantów ucieka przez morze Bałtyckie do DWD zapewniającego azyl SHN-owskim policjantom. 2 kwietnia: Ludobójstwo ludności Enderwiderowskiej w Tromso, wysepce na północy SHN. Spotkanie ministra marynarki wojennej SHN-u z oficerem gminy Nordmaling i oficerem gminy Umea. Port Nordmaling zostaje przekazany na czas działań niewypowiedzianej wojny SHN-owi do szybkich desantów. 3 kwietnia: Przepływ marynarzy SHN-u przez DWD do Nordmaling. Mały oddział marynarzy spotyka niewielkie promy Mokroruskie. To małe spotkanie w Zatoce Fińskiej rozpoczyna Bitwę Morską nad Paldiskami. Zostaje zatopione 8 okrętów Mokroruskich i 3 okręty SHN-owskie. 4 kwietnia: Największa bitwa morska w kwietniu. 80 okrętów SHN-owskich spotyka 13 okrętów Mokroruskich nad Talinem. Bohaterska trzynastka broni się przez 3 godziny ognia. Zostają przysłane posiłki 150 okrętów. Obie strony ponoszą olbrzymie straty. 5 kwietnia: Rozkazem ministra marynarki wojskowej SHN-u wszystkie okręty mają zostać przywrócone do portów SHN-owskich - jednym słowem odwrót. 6 kwietnia: Porozumienie na wyspach Alandzkich w Marianhaminie. Premier Mokrorusi i Imperator SHN-u podpisują pokój na 5 lat. Burmistrz Petersburgu dostaje jedynie 1 miesiąc pokoju. Skutkiem tego Petersburg nie może liczyć na pomoc ze strony Mokroruskiej. Dyktator DWD ogłasza neutralność w sprawie SHN-owsko-Petersburskiej co jest olbrzymim ciosem dla SHN-u. 7-9 kwietnia: Prześladowania Enderwiderowczyków w Norwegii. Olaf czuje się winny za wojnę. Rozmawia z władcami Europy. 10 kwietnia: Konferencja w Petersburgu. Zostają na nią zaproszeni Cesarzowie Europy, Imperator N.W.X. i burmistrz Petersburga. Plany ataku na Imperium SHN. Imperator N.W.X. i Cesarz Wschodu podchodzą do sprawy bardzo entuzjastycznie. Cesarz Południa odmawia, zaś Cesarz Zachodu wstrzymuje się od decyzji. 11 kwietnia: Wywiad SHN-u dowiaduje się o wyniku konferencji. Rozpoczyna się powołanie do kadry armii SHN-u. 12 kwietnia: Imperator N.W.X. i Cesarz Wschodu dają warunki SHN-owi. Wyglądają one następująco: -SHN zrzeka się wszelkich praw do Wolnego Miasta Petersburg. -Powstaje wolne Imperium Enderwiderowskie na północy Norwegii. -Na południu Norwegii kolonię dostaje Imperium N.W.X. -Cesarstwo Wschodu dostaje kolonię w Grenlandii. -Cesarstwo Zachodu dostaje wschód Islandii. -SHN płaci 5 mln $ Wolnemu Miastu Petersburg. Oczywiście warunki są nie do spełnienia gdyż SHN z Imperium stałby się niewielkim państwem obejmującym Rejkiavik i okolice. 13-18 kwietnia: Przygotowania do wojny, mordy na Enderwiderowczykach. 19 kwietnia: Rozmowy Imperatora SHN-u z Cesarzem Zachodu. Jego warunki są następujące - jeśli Cesarstwo Zachodu, najpotężniejsze wtenczas państwo świata go nie zaatakuje, zachowa neutralność to SHN pomoże Cesarstwu w konflikcie o Normandię. 20 kwietnia: Wywiad Culumski dowiaduje się o rozmowach SHN-u z Afritali. Nie chcąc strat postanawia oddać Normandię bez walki. 22 kwietnia: Ostateczna decyzja SHN-u. Wykupuje za 2 mln $ neutralność Afritali w wojnie. 25 kwietnia: Złamanie traktatu na Wyspach Alandzkich. Imperium N.W.X. i Cesarstwo Wschodu atakują z zaskoczenia. Do 30 kwietnia zdobywają Tromso, Hammerfast na północy i Namsos z kilkoma mniejszymi miasteczkami na południu. Maj: Ciężkie bitwy na północy. Front spowalnia. Bitwa pod Tromso i pod Finnsens. Armia N.W.X. jest 10 km od Narvik - stolicy Norweskiej kolonii SHN-u. Na południu zaś wojska Cesarstwa Wschodu wyzwalają niewielkie miasteczka. Największe z tych miasteczek to Broonyosund. Do wojny dołączają siły Petersburskie. Czerwiec: Na południu kolejne miasteczka zdobyte przez ofensywę Polskiej Babilonii. Bitwa pod Narvik, klęska Imperium SHN. Mimo iż połowa Norwegii jest jeszcze wolna, Imperator postanawia przejść do negocjacji jak najszybciej. Traktat w Petersburgu: -Imperium SHN pozbywa się wszystkich roszczeń do Wolnego Miasta Petersburg. -Imperium N.W.X. dostaje niewielką kolonię na północy ze stolicą w Hammerfeście. -Imperium Enderwiderowskie odzyskuje niepodległość. Imperatorem kraju jest Olaf Enderviderovic, zaś stolicą Bodo. Jej ziemie to środkowa i północna Norwegia. -Kolonia w Grenlandii zostaje podzielona na południe i północ. Północna część zostaje SHN-owska, zaś południowa trafia do Cesarstwa Wschodu. -Imperium SHN płaci po 2,5 mln $ Wolnemu Miastu Petersburg i Imperium Enderwiderowskiemu. Imperium SHN ma więc środkowo-południową Norwegię, Islandię i północną Grenlandię. 70: Po 19 latach odkażania okręg Berliński w DWD nadaje się do życia. Po 56 latach wracają tam ludzie. Niektórzy Berlińczycy którzy tam się urodzili płaczą wracając do tego miejsca zniszczonego I WM. Rozpoczyna się renowacja Berlina. Tymczasem DWD planuje atak na niewielki okrąg Branderburski ze stolicą w Rostocku - jest to ziemia Mokroruska. Wojna o Branderburgię: Wrzesień: Wypowiedzenie wojny przez dyktatora. Mokroruś nie jest przygotowana na atak. Wszystkie wojska okręgu zostają skierowane do Rostocka. Mokroruś przysyła posiłki, ale DWD jest jednym z najpotężniszych krajów świata, bez problemu zdobywa Schwerin i Waren. Październik: Bitwa o Rostock. Mokroruś przegrywa. Premier Mokroruski oddaje okręg Brandenburski DWD. 71: Zjazd w Londynie. Cesarzowie Wschodu, Południa i Zachodu myślą nad przedstawicielem Północy. Wybrany zostaje Imperator N.W.X. za zasługi w wojnie z Imperium SHN. Rozwiązanie Unii Terenowej, koronacja Imperatora N.W.X. na Cesarza Północy i dołączenie Cesarstwa Północy do Unii Cesarskiej. 72: Imperium SHN ogłasza neutralność na najbliższe 10 lat celem odbudowania gospodarki i wojska. 73: Wojna Cesarstwa Zachodu i Południa z Republiką Drotanu: Czerwiec: Spotkanie Cesarza Zachodu i Południa w Palermo. Tematem jest podział Republiki Drotanu, Libii. Termin ataku zaplanowany na 3 lipca. Lipiec: Atak na Republikę Drotanu z dwóch stron - od wschodu Cesarstwo Zachodu i od zachodu - Cesarstwo Południa. Ces. Algierijskie zdobywa przygraniczne miasta - Abu Kammash i Tiji, zaś Afritali - Tobruk. Sierpień: Zdobycie Trypolis, stolicy Republiki Drotanu przez Algieryjczyków. Rząd ucieka do Syrty, niewielkiego portu w środkowej Libii. Afritali podbija Al-Bajdę i dociera pod Bengazi. Drotan nie ma szans przeciwko najmocniejszemu sojuszowi na świecie. Wrzesień: Zdobycie Bengazi przez Afritali i dotarcie pod Syrtę przez Algieryjczyków. Premier Drotanu poddaje się. Jego jedynym ratunkiem jest hołd lenny. Traktat w Syrcie: -Zachodnia Libia wraz z Trypolis trafia do Cesarstwa Południa. -Wschodnia Libia trafia do Cesarstwa Zachodu. -W środkowej Libii zostaje utworzone Lenno Droteńskie - zhołdowane państwo. Gubernatorem tego państwa zostaje dawny premier Drotanu. Stolicą państwa jest Syrta. Top Militarii 1: Cesarstwo Afritalskie 2: DWD 3: Republika Juziolandii 4: Fioletowa Republika 5: Królestwo Cyberyskie 6: Imperium SHN Wydarzenia te uważa się za koniec Epoki IX. Istnieje Cesarstwo Zachodu (Afritali), Wschodu (Polska Babilonia), Południa (Algieria) i Północy (NWX). "Era Cesarska" czyli lata 74-86 Rok 74 Przebieg: 13 lutego: Konferencja w Archangielsku. Cesarzowie Zachodu, Wschodu i Południa przybywają do najmłodszego, dopiero trzyletniego Cesarstwa Północy. Cesarz Północy przedstawia swoje plany ataku na Republikę Juziolandii - w tamtym momencie jedno z najpotężniejszych państw świata. Kraje podchodzą do pomysłu dość sceptycznie, szczególnie Cesarstwo Zachodu, najpotężniejsze. 15 luty: Konferencja w Archangielsku dobiega końca. Cesarz Zachodu ulega. Termin ataku ustalony na 26 lutego. Cesarstwo Południa wydaje rozkaz tego samego dnia o wypłynięciu floty. Cesarz Północy ogłasza mobilizację. 19 luty: Spotkanie w Giblartarze. Cesarz Wschodu ustala z Cesarzem Zachodu taktykę na wojnę. Cesarz Wschodu zaatakuje od południa, od Morza Czarnego w końcowej części wojny. 26 luty: Atak wojsk N.W.X. na Republikę Juziolandii. Wojska nie są przygotowane na inwazję. Marzec: Premier Juziolandii wydaje rozkaz o wycofaniu się za Wołgę. Szybka mobilizacja wojsk Juziolandzkich. Kraj buduje umocnienia na Wołdze. Rozpoczyna się obrona tzw. trójcy Wołżańskiej - Niżnego Nowogrodu, Kazania i Permu. Iżewsk i Czelabińsk zostają zdobyte w pierwszych dniach przez wojska Północy. Wojska Południa przybijają do Archangielska 13 marca. Wojska Zachodu 17 marca. Kwiecień: Wojska Cesarstwa Zachodu docierają na front. Widząc potęgę Cesarstwa wojska zaczynają się cofać bojąc się o istnienie. Trójca Wołżańska dostaje jednak rozkaz o bronieniu się. Najszybciej upada Perm, już 4 kwietnia, czyli 2 dni po dotarciu wojsk Afritali na front. Jest to spowodowane również tym, że Perm zamieszkiwało dużo ludzi rodowito N.W.X-owskich. 7 kwietnia zdobyte miasto Ufa, na południe od Permu. 11 kwietnia upada Niżny Nowogrod, kolejne miasto. Najdłużej broni się Kazań, od 20 kwietnia otoczony. Burmistrz Kazania popełnia samobójstwo dopiero 26 kwietnia. Miasto broniło się w sumie 53 dni. Wojska Cesarstw zbliżają się na niebezpieczną odległość do Samary, stolicy Juziolandii. Maj: 2 maja rząd Juziolandii podejmuje decyzję o ucieczce do Saratowa. 3 maja desant na Mariupol, największy port Juziolandii. Rząd nie był gotowy na desant. Żeby dopłynąć bowiem do Mariupola, leżącego nad Morzem Azowskim, trzeba mieć aż 2 pozwolenia o przepłynięcie, pierwsze od Premiera Grekustroju, przez Cieśninę Bosfor, drugie od Króla Cyberii, przez cieśninę oddzielającą Morze Czarne od Morza Azowskiego. Do dziś niewiadomo dlaczego Król Cyberii zgodził się na przepływ, ponieważ nie na rękę było mu osłabienie Republiki Juziolandii i wzmocnienie Unii Cesarskiej. Tego samego dnia wojska Cesarstw dochodzą do Samary. 6 maja całe wybrzeże Juziolandzkie kontrolowane jest przez wojska Wschodu. 7 maja pod naporem armii większości Unii Cesarskiej upada Samara. Wojska są nie do zatrzymania. 14 maja premier Juziolandii poddaje się w miejscowości Bałakowo. Na mocy traktatu cała północ Republiki trafia do Cesarstwa Północy, wraz z Permem (dawną stolicą N.W.X.) i Samarą (stolicą Juziolandii). Stolica Juziolandii zostaje przeniesiona do Woroneża. To wydarzenie jest uważane za schyłek mocy Juziolandii. Cesarstwo Północy sporo się wzmacnia. Top Militarii 1: Ces. Afritali 2: DWD 3: Rep. Juziolandii 4: Fioletowa Rep. 5: Król. Cyberyskie 6: Imp. SHN Lata 75-79 Przebieg: 75: Na terenach zdobytych od Republiki Juziolandii Cesarstwo Północy robi "generalny plan". Jego celem jest sprzedanie dużej ilości bogactw w miastach zamieszkanych przez Juziolandczyków. Za pieniądze te Cesarstwo oczyszcza tereny zbombardowane w wojnie z Ingrią 25 lat temu. Rozpoczyna się przesiedlanie ludności. Juziolandczycy trafiają do biednych, północno-wschodnich terenów, żyją tam wraz z Ingryjczykami. N.W.X.-owcy zaś trafiają do bogatych miast Juziolandzkich na południu kraju. 76: Konferencja w Edynburgu. Cesarzowie i Imperator SHN spotykają się na niej. Po 43 latach od uzyskania niepodległości przez SHN-owców, zostaje podpisany pokój między zwaśnionymi państwami (SHN i Afritali). Imperator przedstawia plany o koronacji na Cesarza. Jak wiadomo, pierwszy cesarz włożył do korony 4 klejnoty - Błękitny (władza nad Północą), Czerwony (władza nad Zachodem), żółty (władza nad Południem) i zielony (władza nad Wschodem). Wszystkie klejnoty są wykorzystane. SHN dołącza do Unii Cesarskiej z przyczyn czysto gospodarczych. Historycy sprzeczają się czy Imperator nosił tytuł cesarski. Nie wiadomo kiedy się tego dowiemy. 77: Fioletowa Republika dołącza do Unii Śródeuropejskiej z powodu zbieżnych interesów i przyjaźni z DWD. Jest to wielkie wzmocnienie dla Unii, gdyż Republika jest bardzo bogatym i silnym krajem. Jest to często uważane za początek rywalizacji Unii Śródeuropejskiej z Unią Cesarską o mocniejsze względy w Europie. 78: Na terenach północno-zachodniego Iranu, Azerbejdżanu i Czeczenii powstaje nowe państwo - Socjalistyczna Republika Pepelandii. W kraju panuje socjalizm religijny, Sekretarz Generalny uważany jest za spadkobiercę Mahometa, nazywany jest Aikhatarem, czyli wybrańcem. Inne religie są mocno prześladowane w państwie. Celem państwa jest szerzenie kultu pracy dla Allaha. 79: Gregorij Szalony, król Cyberyski kończy 63 lata. Jego spadkobiercą jest 37-letni Malrisaf, urodzony w Atrayu, mieście nad Morzem Kaspijskim. Pochodził z zamożnej rodziny. Jego rodzice zginęli, gdy ten miał 4 latka, na II Wojnie Mapperskiej. Włóczył się po przytułkach dla sierot. W 53 roku, jako jedenastolatek został powołany do Ciberian Yung Powhyr - służby paramilitarnej dla dzieci w wieku 10-16 lat. W 57 roku dochodzi do ataku terrorystycznego na pałac w Astrachaniu. Ojca Gregorija ratuje wówczas piętnastoletni Malrisaf, zostaje odznaczony Krzyżem Cyberyskim - najwyższym odznaczeniem wojskowym Cyberii. Malrisaf zostaje dworzaninem. W wieku 20 lat wraca do wojska, z odznaczeniami od razu awansowany na podporucznika. W roku 65, zostaje wysłany do walki w Maroko. Po dwóch latach wraca, jako generał. Był jednym ze sprawców masakry Culumczyków w Bretanii. Mocno popierał Gregorija. W 70 roku zaoferowano mu posadę marszałka sił zbrojnych. Malrisaf odmawia. Zaczyna brać czynny udział w polityce. Podporządkowuje sobie cały dwór królewski. Gregorij staje się marionetką Malrisafa. W 76 roku schorowany Gregorij pisze testament. Wszystkie tytuły oddaje Malrisafowi. Malrisaf widzi kraj nieco inaczej niż poprzednicy. Z tradycyjnego Królestwa zamierza zrobić potężną dyktaturę, z totalitarnymi rządami, obejmującą swą potęgą całą Europę. W 77 roku rozpoczyna się regencja Malrisafa. W 78 roku Malrisaf wprowadza bardzo ostre reguły. Praca w tygodniu ma wynosić aż 72 godziny - 6 dni w tygodniu po 12 godzin. Robotnicy protestują. W końcu w 79 roku, Malrisaf podczas jednego z przemówień zostaje zastrzelony. Kraj rozbija się na dwie części - Czerwonych, popierających Królewską dynastię i Czarnych - Socjalistów. Gregorij zostaje zasztyletowany we śnie 2 miesiące później. Czarni walczą nadal, ale to bez znaczenia. 24.08.79 - zastrzelony zostaje przywódca Czerwonych - Mirollo Esrikaw. Do władzy dochodzą Socjaliści. Virko Hiallen ogłasza się Sekretarzem Generalnym Cyberyskiej SR. Planem państwa jest podbój całego wschodu pod znakiem Socjalizmu. Top Militarii 1: Ces. Afritalskie 2: DWD 3: Fioletowa Republika 4: Król. Cyberyskie 5: Ces. N.W.X. 6: Rep. Juziolandii Styczeń 80-Lipiec 80 Przebieg: 11 stycznia: Konferencja w Bagdadzie. Unia Cesarska przyjmuje niespodziewanego gościa - aikhatara Pepelandii. Aikhatar nie jest zadowolony z groźnego socjalizmu Cyberyskiego. Wszyscy Cesarzowie podchodzą z zapałem do ataku na Cyberyską SR. Termin zostaje wyznaczony na drugiego lutego. Luty: Atak był niespodziewany. Cyberianie wstawali do pracy, gdy nagle z dwóch stron zostali najechani. Część Arabska została najechana od północy. W ciągu 5 dni Afritalczycy i Babilończycy zdobyli ważne miasta przygraniczne - Hafar al-Batin, Sakaka i Tabuk. Afritalska armia była olbrzymia. Dlaczego więc UC nie zdecydowało się na blitzkreig Półwyspu Arabskiego? Z dwóch powodów. Pierwszym było to, że armia beduinów była po stronie Cyberyskiej. Ataki barbażyńców pozbawiły armię wielu ludzi. Drugim faktem było to, że w przygotowaniu coś nie poszło i już w pierwszych dniach zaczęło brakować wody. W tym samym czasie uderzono także na główne osiedle. Atak szedł w miarę równo. Zdobyte miasta to linia: Erzican-Erzurum-Kars-Tbilisi-Grozny-Łagań. Ofensywa była więc zaledwie 180 km od stolicy Cyberyskiej SR - Astrachania. 27 lutego Sekretarz Generalny ucieka do Rostowa nad Donem. Marzec: Do wojny dołącza Cesarstwo Północy i Południa. Przełamanie frontu Arabskiego, armia Beduinów rozbita na pustyni Al Khanafah. Po stronie stawia Unii Cesarskiej stawia się beduin Mathiol Gimberi, najbogatszy człowiek na Półwyspie Arabskim, szef największej spółki wydobycia ropy naftowej na świecie. Beduini Południowi wszczynają powstanie przeciw reżimowi Cyberyskiej SR. 23.03 zostaje zdobyta przez Beduinów Mekka. Tymczasem na północ ludność jest mobilizowana. Front zostaje spowolniony. Zdobyte miasta to linia: Ordu-Babyurt-Gori-Władykaukaz. Rozpoczyna się najazd na Astrachań. Cesarstwo Północy atakuje od północy zdobywając Uralsk i najeżdzając stepy. Kwiecień: 2 kwietnia zostaje podpisane tymczasowe zawieszenie broni na miesiąc. Obie armie są wycieńczone ciężką wojną. W rzeczywistości jednak, zawieszenie broni ma charakter nieco bardziej polityczny. Po 3 tygodniach, 23 kwietnia Sekretarz Generalny w Rostowie na Donu ostrzega aikhatara i cesarzów. Daje im czas do 30 IV. Jeśli nie podpiszą pokoju, zostaną wystrzelone w Teheran i Londyn bomby atomowe. 26 IV nieoczekiwanie walki zostają wznowione. Jedyną bombą atomową jest Bomba Arabska, która w 74 r. została przewieziona na północ. Oficjalnie jej składem jest Sewastopol. Wywiad Afritalski dowiaduje się jednak o jej realnym położeniu. Bomba Arabska jest w Krasnodarze. W nocy z 27 IV na 28 IV agenci Afritalscy wysadzają budynek. Bomba atomowa wybucha i niszczy Krasnodar. Warto dodać że na 29 IV zaplanowany był atak bomby na Londyn. Bomba okazuje się dużo słabsza niż jej 3 poprzednicy. W tragedii mimo to ginie ok. 50 tyś osób. Gdy Sekretarz Generalny dowiaduje się o wybuchu wie, że wojna będzie przegrana. Ucieka do Sewastopola i nakazuje w Melitopolu wybudować ze wszystkich środków bombę atomową, ostatnią. Maj: Bitwa pod Trazbonem, sromotna klęska Cyberian. Wojska Cyberyskie zaczynają się cofać. Cały Kaukaz zostaje zdobyty przez wojska Cesarskie. N.W.X. posuwa front na południe. 27 V Wojska Pepelandzkie zdobywają Atrayu. Rozkazem Sekretarza Generalnego wojska mają się wycofać na Półwysep Krymski przez Cieśninę Kerczeńską. Sekretarz Generalny twierdzi że nadal jest nadzieja, w końcu Cyberia zawsze była najpotężniejsza. Czerwiec: Wojska Cyberyskie są w totalnej dezintegracji. Wojska Afritali zdobywają ziemie skażone w wojnie atomowej. 6 VI wojska Cesarskie decydują się na krwawy marsz do Wołgodońska, najbardziej wysuniętego na północ miasta na zachodzie Cyberii. Marsz kończy się po 3 dniach sukcesem. Armia Cyberii jest teraz rozdzielona - część walczy na równinach w Kazachstanie, a część broni drogi do Krymu. Front Ces. Północy wciąż posuwa się na południe, zdobywając kolejne miasta. 16 VI odbywa się desant na Sewastopol. Wojska Ces. Południa od marca przygotowywały się na ten manewr. Sekretarz Generalny ucieka do Mikołajowa. Do końca czerwca zostaje zdobyte całe południowe wybrzeże Półwyspu Krymskiego. Lipiec: 8 VII Bitwa nad Rzeką Ural. Wojska Północy ścierają się Kazachskimi siłami Cyberii. Decydującą rolę odgrywa niespodziewany atak od tyłu przez wojska Pepelandzkie. Całe równiny wschodniej Cyberii zostają zdobyte. Nie lepiej jest na zachodzie, wojska Cesarskie zdobywają Kercz, mając wejście do Morza Azowskiego. 23 VII cała wojna toczy się tylko na Krymie i ziemiach na północ od niego. 27 VII Sekretarz Generalny wydaje orędzie. Każdy Cyberianin zdolny nosić broń ma walczyć. Ludzie słuchają się Sekretarza. Partyzantka w Kaukazie zaczyna kwitnąć. Top Militarii 1: DWD 2: Ces. Afritalskie 3: Cyberyska SR 4: Fioletowa Republika 5: Ces. N.W.X. 6: Rep. Juziolandii Sierpień 80-Wrzesień 80 Przebieg: Sierpień: Po orędziu Sekretarza Generalnego partyzanci ruszają na Krym. 5 VIII Bitwa pod Nową Kachowką, bitwa przełomowa. Ginie 30 tysięcy żołnierzy Cesarskich i 70 tysięcy partyzantów. Bitwa bardzo krwawa i teoretycznie przegrana przez partyzantów, a jednak wojska Cesarskie zaczynają się cofać. Wojska wycofujące się dzielą się na trzy grupy - jedna wycofuje się do Eupatorii, druga do Sewastopolu, zaś trzecia do Kerczu. 21 VIII - Bitwa o Symferopol, ginie 26 tysięcy wojsk Cesarskich zmierzających do Sewastopolu i Kerczu. 24 VIII - powstańcy są 15 km od Kerczu. Rozpoczyna się ewakuacja grupy trzeciej. 26 VIII powstanie zajmuje Kercz. Wojska Cesarskie zmieniają się w policję stacjonującą nad Morzem Azowskim i Morzem Czarnym. Tego samego dnia zostaje wydany rozkaz o ewakuacji pierwszej, najmniejszej grupy. 12 tysięcy żołnierzy ewakuuje się. Część ucieka do Morza Śródziemnego, w kierunku Libii i Sycylii. Druga część postanawia wylądować na południowo-wschodnim wybrzeżu Morza Czarnego. Grupa zmierzająca w stronę Libii zostanie 29 VIII ostrzelana przez policję Grekustrojską w Istambule. Z grupy I przeżyje 7 tysięcy osób. Wrzesień: 2 IX - Zajęcie Eupatorii. Do 4 IX jedynym miastem z wojskami Cesarskimi na Krymie jest Sewastopol. Rozkazem Cesarza Wschodu - miasto ma walczyć. Najbardziej krwawa bitwa w wojnie. Trwa 6 dni - od 5 IX do 11 IX. Ginie ogromna ilość ludzi - 115 tysięcy powstańców i 35 tysięcy wojsk Cesarskich - aż 90% grupy drugiej (!). Powstańcy byli nieuzbrojeni, często spadali z dachów na wojska Cesarskie z łomami, tworząc rany, były to samobójcze ataki. 10 IX zostaje ukończona bomba atomowa w Melitopolu. Zostaje ona zrzucona na Londyn. Ginie w tym wypadku Cesarz Zachodu, Fleh I Cesarz (panował 41 lat), wódz Unii Cesarskiej. Syn Cesarza, będący akurat w Bagdadzie, rozkazuje zrzucić bombę atomową na Krym. W wypadku ginie 45% ludności Krymu. Przeczuwając dalszy kontratak Cyberian 13 IX Sekretarz Generalny i Cesarz Wschodu spotykają się, aby podpisać pokój w Sofii, na terenach neutralnej Faronii. Pokój w Sofii -Cesarstwo Północy anektuje północno-wschodnie stepy Cyberyskiej SR, wraz z Ufa. -Pepelandzka SR anektuje północny Kaukaz, wraz z Wołgodońskiem. -Cesarstwo Zachodu dostaje niewielką kolonię na wybrzeżach Morza Azowskiego, wraz ze skażonym Krasnodarem. -Cesarstwo Wschodu dostaje dwie niewielkie kolonie nad Morzem Kaspijskim - jedną na południowym wybrzeżu Kazachstanu, z Isatay, drugą na zachodnim wybrzeżu Uzbekistanu - z Aqtaw. - Cyberyskie SR płaci Cesarstwom Wschodu i Północy oraz Królestwu Pepelandzkiemu 1,25 mln koron, zaś Cesarstwu Zachodu i Południa po 5 mln koron (pierwsze dostało bombę atomową na stolicę, drugie nie dostało żadnych ziem w traktacie) - Cyberyska SR zachowuje względną niezależność. - Powstańcy Arabscy dostają swoje państwo - Cesarstwo Matonii. Władca Cesarstwa Matonii był wnukiem wielkiego władcy Królestwa Cyberyskiego, który uratował Europę przez DWD w 13 roku z nieprawego łoża. To jego ojcowi Król Cyberii powierzył ponoć prawdziwą koronę Wschodu i PRAWDZIWY ZIELONY KRYSZTAŁ. Cesarz Polskiej Babilonii wpada w szał gdy się dowiaduje o sytuacji. Każe anektować Matonię. Młody cesarz zachodu z nieznanych powodów jednak postanawia stanąć w obronie samozwańczego Cesarza. Top Militarii 1: Cyberyska SR 2: DWD 3: Cesarstwo Afritali 4: Fioletowa Republika 5: Cesarstwo N.W.X. 6: Republika Juziolandii Październik 80-Czerwiec 81 Przebieg: 81: Wojna Republiki Gotolandii z Cesarstwem Południa: Po 21 latach (58-79) władzy partia socjalliberalna zyskuje coraz większą dezaprobatę Gotolandczyków. W styczniu 80 roku dochodzi do Zamieszek w Maladze, Nacjonaliści przejmują miasto. Rozpoczyna się wojna domowa trwająca do marca. W Madrycie, stolicy Gotolandii także nie przechodzi to płazem. Podczas jednego z posiedzeń partii zostaje zamordowanych 17 posłów partii socjalliberalnej. Warto mimo wszystko dodać, że Socjalliberałowie nigdy jeszcze nie rozpisali demokratycznych wyborów. 12 III 80 roku zostaje podpisane porozumienie w wyniku którego w sierpniu odbędą się demokratyczne wybory bez fałszerstw. Do drugiej tury przechodzi jedynie partia rządząca i partia nacjonalistyczna. Wygrywa Partia Nacjonalistyczna z wynikiem 53% w drugiej turze. Na czele partii staje stary generał z czasów II WM. Kraj szybko zaczyna się zbroić. Zostaje wprowadzona obowiązkowa, 5-letnia służba wojskowa dla mężczyzn w wieku 20-25 lat. Kraj w kilka miesięcy staje się mocarstwem regionu. W lutym 81 roku wybuchają zamieszki mające na celu przywrócenie do władzy Socjalliberałów. Na czele zamieszek staje imigrant z Cesarstwa Południa. Zamieszki zostają krwawo zniszczone przez Nacjonalistów, zaś prowodyrowie rozstrzelani. Powoduje to z kolei w marcu protesty licznej grupy etnicznej Algieryjczyków żyjących w Andaluzji. W Granadzie, 16 III dochodzi do masakry. Ginie ok. 1200 protestujących Algieryjczyków. Cesarz Południa jest niezadowolony z postawy władz Gotolandii. 28 III wysyła ultimatum do Partii Nacjonalistycznej. Żąda dymisji rządu. 3 IV Dowódca Partii oficjalnie odmawia. W takim wypadku Cesarz Południa wnosi o "azyl" dla imigrantów. Zamierza podbić Andaluzję, jeśli do władzy nie dojdą z powrotem Socjalliberałowie. 26 IV 81 r. oficjalnie rozpoczyna się wojna Gotolandzko-Algieryjska. Kwiecień: Wojna zaczęła się powoli. Strony ścierały się w kilku morskich potyczkach na Morzu Śródziemnym. 29 IV następuje pierwszy spory desant na Walencję. Marynarka wojenna Algierii ponosi jednak spore klęski. Maj: Niespodziewany kontraatak wojsk Gotolandzkich. 3 V na Algier, stolicę Cesarstwa Południa zostaje przeprowadzony desant. Cesarz nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Rozkazem Algier ma się bronić. Sam ucieka 7 V. Algier broni się do 25 V. Na siedzibę tymczasową Cesarz obiera sobie oddaloną o ok. 300 km Konstantynę. 28 V zostaje przeprowadzona ofensywa Gotolandzka na ziemie Algieryjskie. W tym samym miesiącu dokonują się mordy na Algierczykach w Andaluzji. Czerwiec: Wojska Gotolandzkie dochodzą do miast na linii Ajn Wisara-Al Masila-Burdż Bu Urajridż-Bidżaja. Front jest oddalony ok. 160 km od siedziby Cesarza. 27 VI dochodzi do Spotkania w Palermo Cesarza Południa i młodego Cesarza Zachodu. Matthew Młody, bo tak nazywali nowego władcę (miał zaledwie 27 lat) nie był zainteresowany polityką podbojów i wzajemnej pomocy, jaką prowadził ojciec. Jego zdaniem, Afritali było wykorzystywane przez Unię Cesarską. Rozmowy trwają dwa dni. W końcu, 29 VI Matthew decyduje o dołączeniu Cesarstwa Zachodu do sporu o Andaluzję (w tym miejscu warto dodać, że Matthew dokonał kilku reform w ostatnich miesiącach. Na swą stolicę zamiast zbombardowanego Londynu wybrał Liverpool. Dokonywał reform w armii.) Top Militarii 1: Cyberyska SR 2: DWD 3: Republika Gotolandii 4: Cesarstwo Afritali 5: Fioletowa Republika 6: Cesarstwo N.W.X. Lipiec 81 - 86 Przebieg: Lipiec: Cesarstwo Zachodu szybko przystąpiło do kontraataku. Plan był prosty - dezorganizacja wojsk Gotolandzkich. Od 1 do 11 VII wojska Afritalsko-Algieryjskie nękały front Gotolandzki walką podjazdową. Prawdziwy przełom w wojnie nastąpił dopiero 12 VII - desant Afritalski na Bilbao. 14 VII zostały podbite dwa kolejne duże porty - Gijon i San Sebastian. 15 VII prezydent Gotolandii podjął decyzję o podziale wojsk. Jedna połowa miała ufortyfikować się na miastach zdobytych w czerwcu (linia wcześniej wymieniona), zaś druga miała wrócić do obrony Baskonii i Galicji przed desantem. Co więcej, prezydent nie ogłosił pełnej mobilizacji. Armia według niego, była tak dobrze wyszkolona, że była zdolna pokonać Cesarstwa Zachodu i Południa. 23 VII Bidżaja, Burdż Bu Urajridż w Algierii i Santander i La Coruna w Iberii są zdobyte. 27 VII wojska podzielone przechodzą przez Madryt, idąc w stronę Baskonii, zamach na III kompanię, zrzucona bomba, śmierć ok. 2400 żołnierzy. Kompania musi się zatrzymać. Pod koniec miesiąca wojska w Algierii zepchnięte do Algieru, zaś wojska Iberyjskie bronią się na linii Santiago de Compostela - Lugo - Vitoria - Pampeluna. Sierpień: 1 VIII - operacja "Nichael", od Giblartaru wojska Afritalskie atakują Andaluzję. Atak tragiczny w skutkach dla Gotolandii, Kadyks i Marbella zdobyte w 1 dzień. Prezydent stwierdza że walka na trzy fronty nie ma sensu. 3 VIII podejmuje decyzję o wycofaniu wojsk z Algieru. 5 VIII wojska Afritalskie dochodzą pod Malagę. 6 VIII do Malagi przypływają wojska Gotolandzkie. 8 VIII wojska Algieryjskie po odzyskaniu Algieru przypływają pod Malagę. 9 VIII - Bitwa pod Malagą, największa bitwa tej wojny. W walce śmierć ponosi ok. 50k żołnierzy Gotolandzkich, 20k żołnierzy Afritalskich i 15k żołnierzy Algieryjskich. Malaga zostaje zdobyta 11 VIII, jednak przed wejściem wojsk do tego miasta wymordowanych zostaje ok. 12 tysięcy Algieryjczyków-cywilów. Tymczasem walka na północy znacznie spowalnia przez te 10 dni. Wojska na linii Vigo-Burgos-Logrono. Prezydent już od końca lipca znał wynik wojny. W bitwie pod Malagą paradoksalnie widział szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu dla kraju. Otóż Matthew Młody stracił porażającą ilość wojsk jak na interwencję. Zaczął więc prezydent rozmowy nie z Cesarzem Południa, a z Cesarzem Zachodu. 13 VIII doszło do konferencji w Porto. Traktat w Porto - Cesarstwo Algieryjskie otrzymuje Andaluzję od Murcii po Sevillę - Algieryjczycy mają zostać przesiedleni z północnej Hiszpanii do Andaluzji - Republika Gotolandii ma zapłacić 3 mln $ Cesarstwu Zachodu, zaś 2 mln $ Cesarstwu Południa. Warunki były więc dość przystępne, nie zakładały straty władzy przez partię ani ograniczenia potencjału militarnego. Sam Matthew Młody był ponoć dość zafascynowany postacią prezydenta-weterana. We wrześniu doszło do Konferencji Maltańskiej. W Vallecie spotkali się wszyscy oficjalni cesarzowie świata i Imperator SHN-u. Spotkanie tradycyjnie zaczęło się o 21:00, jak w każdym spotkaniu od założenia Unii Cesarskiej. Jednak zamiast sakramentalnego picia wina, Matthew Młody zniszczył kopnięciem stół. Cesarz Północy dostał urazu czaszki kawałkiem szkła. Cesarz Zachodu wydarł się na resztę za "wykorzystywanie go". Cesarz Południa zareagował natychmiastowymi słowami "Paniczu Matthew, jam twój wierny sługa, przepraszam ze me niedoskonałości". Imperator SHN stwierdził powoli "Ludzie... nie ma sensu się kłócić, jesteśmy najpotężniejsi. Po prostu nie wykorzystujmy samych siebie". Na co Cesarz Wschodu, najstarszy ze zgromadzonych, krzyknął "To hańba dla całej Europy by Naczelny Cesarz Zachodu niszczył swoich sojuszników! Wschód też ma swoje potrzeby". Cesarz Północy zgodził się z Cesarzem Wschodu. Cesarzowi Polskiej Babilonii nie odpowiadała "pycha" Matthew, jego autorytarne poglądy, kontrowersyjne reformy i neutralność w sprawie Cesarstwa Matonii. Konferencja Maltańska była ostatnim w historii spotkaniem całej Unii Cesarskiej. Cesarz Północy i Cesarz Wschodu mieli de facto własny sojusz, zaś Cesarz Zachodu, Południa i SHN własny. 82: Imperium SHN wysuwa do Imperium Enderwiderowskiego ciekawą z perspektywy czasu propozycję. Za 1 mln $ Imperium Enderwiderowskie dostanie za 3 lata Norwegię SHN-owską. Nawet wtedy było to niewiele. Imperium Enderwiderowskie myślało że władze SHN-u zgłupiały. Zgodziło się na propozycje. Przez te 3 lata władze SHN-u przesiedliły prawie 65% mieszkańców Norwegii do Islandii, brano nawet meble z miast i wieziono je na Islandię. Islandia stała się szybko bardzo zamieszkanym miejscem. Imperium Enderwiderowskie poczuło się oszukane gdy wchłonęło opuszczone, zniszczone miasta norweskie. Było to działanie o tyle opłacalne, że władze SHN-u czuły że Unia Cesarska to kwestia czasu, a wraz z jej rozpadem, zniknie neutralność kraju, przy tym Imperium Enderwiderowskie zbroiło się na atak. Władze SHN-u wybrały więc dobrą, przyszłościową decyzję. 83: Matthew Młody oczyszcza Londyn i okolice Essexu, lecz swoją stolicę pozostawia w Manchesterze, prawdopodobnie w celu zaznaczenia swojej niezależności od poprzednich cesarzy i nieco bardziej prozaicznie, w celu odbudowy Londynu (Londyn był zrujnowany po bombie atomowej). 84: Republika Borgii decyduje się oddać swojemu sojusznikowi - Królestwu Culum zanieczyszczoną atomowo Południową Francję. Decyzja ta spowodowana była faktem, iż 35% ziem Borgii było zanieczyszczone atomowo, a ziemie te tylko zadłużały kraj, z kolei Król Culum mógł z nich zrobić lepszy pożytek. 85: Wojna Grekustrojsko-Martińska SOON: Grekustrojczycy już w 7 roku skolonizowali jako pierwsi Azję Mniejszą, budując Stambuł. Przez następne 28 lat rozbudowali zachodnie wybrzeża Turcji, wprowadzili tam kulturę, zlikwidowali barbażyństwo. Niestety, ruchy doprowadziły że na wschodzie Azji Mniejszej pojawiły się zalążki państwowości. Tak powstało Imperium Martinii. Kraj powstał podczas wiosny narodów. Samo Imperium Martinii było krajem bardzo zacofanym, bez dostępu do nowej technologii, żyło na peryferiach. Co gorsza, w 47 r. Unia Cesarska zdobyła wschodnie i południowe ziemie tego kraju. Kraj musiał się podporządkować woli Cesarza Zachodu i Wschodu. Zmniejszyło to znaczenie Grekustroju w polityce Imperium Martinii. Frustracja z tego powodu narastała w rządzie Grekustroju przez ponad 35 lat. 12 VII dochodzi do spotkania premiera Grekustroju, Wielkiego Księcia Mapperi 36 i dyktatorów DWZ i DWD. Atak ma rozpocząć się 1 VIII 85 r. Jego celem jest podział Imperium Martinii na wschód i zachód - zachodnią Republikę Martinii i wschodnie Imperium Martinii. Część zachodnia miała być oczywiście marionetką w tamtym momencie najbogatszego kraju świata - Republiki Grekustroju. Sierpień: Granica Grekustrojsko-Martińska przebiegała na wysokości miasta Duzce. W nocy z 31 VII na 1 VIII nastąpił atak. Imperium było nieprzygotowane. Imperator natychmiastowo rozkazał powołać pospolite ruszenie. 6 VIII do 9 VIII - Bitwa pod Bolu, najkrwawsza bitwa wojny. 250 tysięcy ludzi ginie po stronie Martińskiej, 40 tysięcy po stronie Śródeuropejskiej. Straty są bardzo duże. Imperator ma mało broni dla społeczeństwa, ludzie posługują się maczetami. Oszacowano, że podczas bitwy jedynie ok. 60 tysięcy ludzi miało dostęp do broni palnej. Żołnierze Martinii są organizowani w Samsunie, jedynym sporym mieście na kresach wschodnich Imperium. 16 VIII dochodzi do ataku na Zonguldak, dość spore i bogate miasto jak na warunki biednej Martinii. W czasie 2 dni miasto zostaje zrównane z ziemią. Gdy Imperator dowiaduje się o tym, ucieka na wschód, do Kirikkale. Wojska Śródeuropejskie są już 25 VIII pod Golbasi, najbliższym miastem od Ankary. Decydują się na zmasowany atak z południowego zachodu i atak pomocniczy z północnego zachodu. 28 VIII rozpoczyna się oblężenie Ankary, stolicy Martinii. Kirikkale było niewiele oddalone od Ankary, toteż 30 VIII Imperator ucieka do Kayseri, miasta położonego na południowym wschodzie kraju. Pod koniec miesiąca ofensywa Unii znajduje się na linii Zonguldak-Bolu-Golbasi-Konya Płn. Wrzesień: 28 VIII - 15 IX - Wielkie oblężenie Ankary. Wojska Śródeuropejskie nie spodziewały się aż tak wielkiego oporu ludności cywilnej. Kraj był bądź co bądź dość mało rozwinięty, a jednak ludzie zamiast oddawać stolicę, walczą o nią do ostatniej krwi. Straty są olbrzymie po obu stronach. Imperator chwali ludzi, mówiąc o nadejściu posiłków ze wschodu. Wojska Martinii nareszcie zaczynają przypominać armię z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Są jednak bardzo słabo wyposażone a żołnierzy jest niewielu. Wojska zostają podzielone na Armie - "Synop", "Samsun", "Sivas" i "Tokat". Armie wyruszają 13 IX. Nie mają oczywiście szans na odbicie stolicy. Zamiast tego, celem Imperatora staje się utworzenie linii defensywnej. 18 IX zostaje wydany rozkaz o ewakuacji ludności za linię miast Synopa-Kirikkale-Aksaray-Nigde. Każda kolejno wymieniona armia dostaje miasto do obrony. Linia "SKAN" będzie się broniła przez następne półtorej miesiąca. Do 30 IX wojska Śródeuropejskie kontrolują wszystkie miasta na wschód od linii "SKAN". Październik: Żołnierze armii Śródeuropejskiej są zaskoczeni uporem i siłą Martińską. 6 X Dyktator DWD wydaje rozkaz o zwiększonym poborze do armii. Na terenie DWD i Grekustroju zostaje powołana do walki rezerwa licząca około 50 tysięcy żołnierzy. Do armii zostaje ona dołączona 14 X. 17 X upada armia "Synop". "Sivas" w Aksaray upada 18 X. 23 X zostaje podjęte działanie, armia "Tokat" opuszcza Nigde, kierując się na wschód do obrony Kayseri, w tym momencie miejsca pobytu Imperatora. Armia "Samsun", największa jest otoczona, jednak 26 X udaje jej się ewakuować z Kirikale. Linia "SKAN" upada, broniąc się pod olbrzymim naporem wojsk Śródeuropejskich 38 dni. Koniec jest bliski. Armia "Samsun" kieruje się w stronę miasta Yoztag. Pod koniec miesiąca wojska Śródeuropejskie są na linii Gerze-Corum-Songurlu-Nevsehir. Listopad: 3 XI - Bitwa pod Bogazkale, armia "Samsun" zniszczona. Imperator chce uciekać dalej na wschód, nie ma to jednak sensu. 9-12 XI - Bitwa o Kayseri, miejsce pobytu Imperatora. Armia "Tokat" przegrywa. Wojska Śródeuropejskie z dużymi stratami, ale zwycięskie. 13 XI 85 r. zostaje podpisany traktat w Talas. Traktat w Talas: - Imperium Martinii zostaje podzielone na Martinię Zachodnią (Rep. Martinii) i Martinię Wschodnią (II Imperium Martinii). - Rząd Republiki Martinii zostanie ustalony przez władze Grekustroju. - Stolicą Martinii Zachodniej będzie Ankara, zaś Martinii Wschodniej - Kayseri. - W Martinii Wschodniej zostaną przeprowadzone demokratyczne wybory na nowego Imperatora, lecz stary ma prawo stratować (wygrał stary - dopisek kronikarza) 86: Konferencja w Siracusie: Konflikt o to, który zielony klejnot jest prawdziwy zaczynał przybierać na sile. Dlatego, 12 XII 86 r. dochodzi do spotkania Unii Cesarskiej z samozwańczym Cesarzem Matonii w małym Sycylijskim miasteczku Siracusa. Cesarzowie oczywiście weszli do sali o 20:55 podzieleni, najpierw wszedł Cesarz Matthew, za nim, jak wierny pies Cesarz Południa. Następnie, wszedł wiecznie uśmiechnięty Imperator SHN. Cesarzowie Wschodu i Północy weszli jednocześnie. Wschodni Cesarz, stary, nieznający się na żartach z poważną twarzą. Północny Cesarz, jak cień, co za nim podąża, owity w ciemne płaszcze, za którymi chowało się niezbyt przystojne, acz bardzo dobrze zbudowane ciało. Na koniec wszedł Cesarz Matonii - krępy, średniego wzrostu, ciemny ale z bliznami na twarzy. Cesarzowie zajęli miejsca. Szybko opróżnili kielichy i rozpoczęli debatę. Debata w kilka minut przerodziła się w kłótnię. Rozkazem Matthew, w pomieszczeniu mieli zostać tylko cesarze z Unii Cesarskiej i Imperator SHN. Rozpoczęło się głosowanie w sprawie Cesarza Matonii. ZA PRZYJĘCIEM GO DO UNII: 2 GŁOSY (Cesarz Południa i Imperator SHN) ZA NIE UZNANIEM GO ZA CESARZA: 2 GŁOSY (Cesarz Wschodu i Północy) I wtedy, gdy niemal wiadome było, że szósty kraj zostanie dołączony do Unii Cesarskiej... Cesarz Zachodu zerwał obrady mówiąc słowa "Ot ceniok Innu Cesar", co znaczyło koniec Unii Cesarskiej. Jedna decyzja Cesarza zmieniła oblicze Europy. Wszyscy Cesarzowie wpadli w szał, a on jedynie wyszedł z dworku i popłynął prosto do Manchesteru - z płomiennym uśmiechem, jak jego jaskrawy kryształ. Top Militarii 1: DWD 2: Cesarstwo Afritali 3: Cesarstwo Północy 4: Republika Gotolandii 5: Fioletowa Republika 6: Cesarstwo Wschodu Wydarzenia te uznaje się za koniec Epoki X. Istnieje Cesarstwo Zachodu (Afritali), Wschodu (Polska Babilonia), Południa (Algieria), Północy (NWX) i Cesarstwo Matonii (prawdziwy zielony klejnot). "Wyścig zbrojeń" czyli lata 87-95 Lata 87-89 Przebieg: 87: Spotkanie w Lilie: Odejście Cesarstwa Zachodu z Unii Cesarskiej bardzo pozytywnie zaskoczyło dyktatora DWD, ponieważ nieczęsto spotyka się takie walki wewnętrzne w największym opozycyjnym sojuszu świata. Można rzec, że wybuchowa natura Matthew otworzyła przed DWD możliwość zawładnięcia światem. Sprawy potoczyły się jednak lepiej niż nawet mógł marzyć. Otóż 14 I 87 r. został wysłany do dyktatora list z propozycją spotkania się obu władców najpotężniejszych krajów świata, Wielka Dwójka. Termin został wyznaczony na 18 I, zaś miejscem spotkania miało być miasto Lilie na granicy Afritalskiej Normandii i DWD. 18 I 87 r. był zapewne ciemnym dniem dla wszystkich krajów Europy niebędących w sojuszu z Mormanovem Rakitijem, ówcześniejszym Dyktatorem Drakenlandii. Matthew Młody i tenże dyktator podpisują bowiem układ o współpracy, który de facto włączał Cesarstwo Afritali do Unii Śródeuropejskiej. Cesarz Północy, gdy o tym usłyszał zamknął się w swej izbie i nie wychodził z niej przez 3 dni. 18 stycznia jest dniem żałoby w wielu krajach skłóconych historycznie z Drakenią i Afritali. 88: Wojna Unii Śródeuropejskiej z Cesarstwem Północy: Naczelnik DWD, Cesarz Zachodu i premierowie Grekustroju i Fioletowej Rep. udali się na spotkanie w Norymbergii. Tematem była dominacja Unii Śródeuropejskiej nad światem. Jednym z problemów tego przedsięwzięcia był fakt braku przedstawicieli na wschodzie świata. To właśnie na wschodzie krył się najpotężniejszy wówczas kraj świata nie będący w Unii - Cesarstwo Północy. Planem Unii było zdobycie koloni na północnych wybrzeżach Rosyjskich i detronizacja Cesarza Północy. Czerwiec: Przez ostatnie 1,5 roku od spotkania w Lilie, Unia Śródeuropejska jeszcze bardziej się wzmocniła. Do członków Unii Śródeuropejskiej należało około 55% ludzkości. W Unii Śródeuropejskiej były 3 na 6 najpotężniejszych krajów świata. Jedynym krajem, który był w stanie przeciwstawić się potędze Unii było Cesarstwo Północy. Cesarz spodziewał się ataku i rozkazał już 12 VI ogłosić pobór powszechny. Cesarz Michałwiadowikon jednak nie był lubiany. W Archangielsku, mieście Północy często wybuchały zamieszki. Podczas jednej z takich zamieszek, wypowiedział się brat Michałwiadowikona, Piotrwiadowikon. Mówił o złym imperialiźmie państw świata, głosił pacyfizm. Propagował socjalizm i demokrację. Piotrwiadowikon został złapany przez tajne służby i przetransportowany do Moskwy (w czasie 20 lat NWX zdołało opanować część wschodnich kresów dawnego Król. Maxistondzkiego). Ludzie zatem nie są zainteresowani dołączaniem do wojska. Na południowym wschodzie Imperium są organizowane wielkie łapanki. W ich wyniku 90% mężczyzn z Jekaterynburga, Czelabińska, Permu i Ufy zostało przesiedlonych na północny zachód i włączonych do armii. Spowodowało to późniejszy olbrzymi niż demograficzny na tychże terenach. 26 VI termin ataku zostaje wyznaczony na 3 VII przez Dyktatora Mormanova. Lipiec: Wojna zaczyna się o planowanej porze, od błyskawicznego desantu na stolicę, Archangielsk. Flota jest nie do zatrzymania. Około godziny 7:15 rozpoczyna się atak. O 11:00 Cesarz Michałwiadowikon opuszcza pałac Archangielski. Niewiele zabrakłoby, a wojna skończyła by się w 4 godziny, gdyby nie ta ewakuacja. Agent Drakeński podłożył bowiem bombę. Bomba wybuchła jednak o 11:18. O 18:00 Cesarz wyjeżdża po raz ostatni z miasta Północy, kierując się na Niżny Nowogrod. Ewakuacja Cesarza potrwa aż 5 dni. Tymczasem, 4 VII ludność Moskwy buntuje się kolejnemu powszechnemu poborowi. W skutek buntu, mieszkańcy niszczą więzienie w którym przebywa Piotrwiadowikon. Ucieka on do oddalonego o 200 km miasta Twer, organizując tam Socjaldemokratyczne Bojówki Powstańcze (SDBP). Ludność Moskwy i Tweru dołącza masowo do SDBP. 15 VII cała Moskwa jest podporządkowana bojówce. SDBP działa także w Wołgodzie i w Atrayu. Tymczasem, do 20 VII napastnicy - Unia Śródeuropejska opanowuje całe wybrzeże Cesarstwa Północy. Co ciekawe, na czas wojny, 22 VII norweska część N.W.X. deklaruje niepodległość, zachowa ją przez następne półtorej miesiąca, aż do decyzji podjęcia walki w imię Imperium. 27 VII wojska Śródeuropejskie zdobywają Workutę, największe miasto północy N.W.X. Ludzie, głównie Juziolandczycy i Ingryjczycy nie stawiają tam wielkiego oporu. 31 VII wojska Śródeuropejskie są na wysokości Syktywkaru. Sierpień: 2 VIII Piotrwiadowikon wysyła do DWD list z propozycją. SDBP pomogą złapać i zabić Michałwiadowikona. Piotrwiadowikon po wygranej wojnie przejmie władzę w wolnym, niepodległym państwie posiadającym co najmniej 50% ziem sprzed rozpoczęcia wojny. Zobowiąże się również rozwiązać część armii. Dyktator DWD i Cesarz Afritali przystają na propozycję. Cesarz Północy stosunkowo szybko dowiaduje się jednak o zdradzie swojego brata. Każe obmurować Niżny Nowogrod. Wysyła do Cesarza Wschodu depeszę z prośbą o pomoc. Ten jednak odmawia, bojąc się represji ze strony Unii. Władze Unii widząc uległość tego władcy, wysyłają mu prośbę nie do odrzucenia - prośbę o przemarszu wojsk Grekustroju przez jego kraj. 10 VIII SDBP przejmuje największe miasto na południu Cesarstwa - Atrayu. Wojska Grekustroju docierają tam 2 dni później. 11 VIII odbywa się krótkie spotkanie. Generał V Armii Śródeuropejskiej "Grecja" z Aikhatarem dogaduje się o przemarszu wojsk Śródeuropejskich. Aikhatarowi udaje się jednak wynegocjować nagrodę. Na Cesarzowi Wschodu zostaje wymuszone oddanie niewielkiego pasu wybrzeży Morza Kaspijskiego. Pas ma zostać oddany do 2 lat. Tymczasem 14 VIII SDBP Moskiewskie i SDBP Twerskie łączy się w SDBP Zachodnie. Do końca miesiąca wojska Śródeuropejskie dochodzą do Jarosława na północy i do Aktobe na południu. Wrzesień: 1 IX Hammerfest postanawia stanąć jednak do walki. Był to lekki błąd ponieważ nie zrzekli się niepodległości. Przegrywają wojnę w 5 godzin. Wojska posuwają się. Do 7 IX są na wysokości Permu i Włodzimierza. 8 IX niewielkie oddziały SDBP przechodzą do Niżnego Nowogrodu. Transportują niewielkie drony wypełnione silnym materiałem wybuchowym. Drony w nocy uderzają w miejsce przebywania Cesarza Północy. Wojna zatem kończy się. 10 IX zostaje podpisany pokój w Petersburgu. Pokój w Petersburgu - Do władzy w N.W.X. dochodzi nowy Imperator - Piotrwiadowikon. - Państwo Hammerfest będzie okupowane przez 1 rok. Po zakończeniu okupacji wraca do Imperium N.W.X. - Błękitny klejnot zostaje przywrócony do korony Matthew. - Cała rodzina Wiadowikonów, prócz Piotrwiadowikona zostaje rozstrzelana. - Na N.W.X. zostają nałożone sankcje wysokości 1 mln $. - Imperium N.W.X. traci rangę i miano Cesarstwa Północy. - Grekustrój zyskuje władzę na południowym wschodzie, wraz z Samarą i Atrayu. Granica przechodzi przez Ufę i Kazań. - Fioletowa Rep. dostaje północny zachód ziem N.W.X., wraz z Archangielskiem. - Ces. Afritali dostaje północne wybrzeże N.W.X. - DWD dostaje północny wschód ziem N.W.X., wraz z Workutą. - Stolica N.W.X. zostaje przeniesiona z Archangielska do Permu - starej stolicy. Piotrwiadowikon popada w różne choroby psychiczne po traktacie. Rzeczywiście wprowadza socjaldemokrację, zamienia urząd imperatora na urząd premiera. Jako Premier rozkazuje gęstą produkcję ziemniaków - jego ulubionego przysmaku. Zamienia nazwę z N.W.X. na Ziemniakolandię. Republika Ziemniakolandii staje się pośmiewiskiem w Europie. W 90 roku Piotrwiadowikon umiera. W jego ostatniej woli była prośba, aby nie zmieniać nazwy kraju. Zostają przeprowadzone pierwsze demokratyczne wybory w kraju. Ziemniakolandia będzie potrzebowała dużo czasu na powrót do czasów dawnej świetności. 89: Konfederacja Ryska: W Europie zrobiło się strasznie po pokonaniu Cesarstwa Północy. Najpotężniejszym państwem niebędącym w sojuszu była Gotolandia, która wyrażała się o działaniach Unii raczej pozytywnie. W styczniu została wysłana tzw. odezwa równoleżnikowa. Premier Mokrorusi wysłał do najpotężniejszego wówczas neutralnego w sprawie Śródeuropejskiej sojuszu - Sił Zachodnich. Siły Zachodnie zdecydowały wstrzymać się z decyzją. Cień padał na Europę. Widmo zwycięstwa imperialnego Cesarstwa i potężnej dyktatury przytłaczało ludzi w wolnych krajach. Niektórych również determinowało do walki. Taką osobą był Davidij Kavoznikom, premier Mokrorusi, autor wcześniej wspomnianej odezwy. 14 czerwca został wydany "Dokument w Sprawie Śródeuropejskiej", w którym premier pisał o zagrożeniu świata, jaki znamy. Pismo dotarło do wszystkich państw niebędacych w Unii i niesympatyzujących z nią. Kraje musiały poważnie przemyśleć jednak swoją decyzję. Ludzie byli jednak niecierpliwi. W sierpniu setki ludzi zaczęły imigrować do Mokrorusi i ostentacyjnie dołączać do jej armii. Jak łatwo się domyślić, większość z chętnych pochodziła z okupowanych przez Unię krajów. Ludzi było za dużo. Demokratyczny kraj nie był w stanie obsłużyć militarnie takiej ilości ludzi. Kavoznikom postanowił jednak wykorzystać ludzi inaczej. 3 września doszło do Konfederacji Ryskiej, najpotężniejsze twarze świata, chcące walczyć z Unią, celebryci i artyści wprost wypowiedzieli się o niej przy prawie 100 tysięcznej widowni na żywo, i ponad 25 milionowej przed telewizorami. Ludzie oszaleli jeszcze bardziej. Kavoznikom postanowił używać ludzi propagandowo, jako pokaz siły antyśródeuropejskiej. W listopadzie szał jednak nieco opadł, niektórzy rozeszli się do domów. Reszta trafiła do dywizji wojskowych. Część jednak dostała się do tzw. Brygad Dywersyjnych, mających na celu sabotaż władz Śródeuropejskich, poprzez np. wylewanie produktów Grekustrojskich, palenie pociągów itp. W tym czasie jednak władze Śródeuropejskie tylko się wzmacniały. Top Militarii 1: DWD 2: Cesarstwo Afritali 3: Imperium N.W.X. 4: Republika Gotolandii 5: Fioletowa Republika 6: Cesarstwo Wschodu Lata 90-92 Przebieg: 90: Przełom na wielu płaszczyznach: Zacząć należy od tego, że w przekazach z tego roku, jest wiele nieścisłości i dziwacznych faktów. Ten rok to dziura w przekazach. Wiadomo na pewno, z dokumentów władz Mokroruskich, że w tymże roku do Unii anty DWD dołączyło Cesarstwo Matonii, Republika Ziemniakolandii, Imperium Enderwiderowskie, Imperium SHN i Cyberyska SR, każdy ze swoich powodów. Dziwne może się wydawać państwo pierwsze i czwarte (Matonia i SHN), ale Matonia mogła poczuć się urażona obojętnym werdyktem cesarza w sprawie klejnotu, zaś SHN wtedy nie widział jeszcze w nieobliczalnym DWD sojusznika. Najdziwniejszą sprawą natomiast są przepychanki graniczne. Miasta przygraniczne były masowo zajmowane. Wiadomo, że Marokańska południowa granica Sił Zachodnich została przesunięta blisko 200 km na południe, zajmując olbrzymie połacie ziem kolonialnych Faronii. W tymże czasie Lenno Droteńskie uzyskało niepodległość, stając się II Republiką Droteńską (po konferencji w Siracusie, wpływy zaborców została znacznie zmniejszone z uwagi na podziały, teoretycznie do 89 roku istniał rząd złożony głównie z urzędników Algieryjskich, ale Cesarstwo Południa bało się narzucać władzy w tym państewku, bojąc się części urzędników Afritalskich stacionujących tamże). Republika Martińska została włączona do Republiki Grekustroju, co było w planach już tak naprawdę od założenia tego państewka, trwało ono w końcu tylko około 5 lat. Przed nami jeszcze dwie najdziwniejsze sprawy. Pierwsza to sprawa Isatay. Isatay było niewielkim miastem pod panowaniem Cesarstwa Wschodu, zdobytym jako kolonia po wojnie UC z Cyberyską SR w 80 r. Do 89 r. kroniki miasta mówią że miasto rzeczywiście znajdowało się pod panowaniem wojsk Cesarskich. W 91 r., jednak miasto znajdowało się pod panowaniem Pepelandzkim. Prawdopodobnie jakaś niewielka sprzeczka doprowadziła do przyłączenia kolonii Kazachskiej z wojny z 80 r. do Pepelandii. Druga sprawa jest również dziwna, przenosimy się tym razem na zachód Kaukazu. Republika Juziolandii zdobyła bowiem w nieznanych okolicznościach wszystkie ziemie Cyberyskiej SR poza Krymem. Mikołajów również przeszedł pod panowanie Juziolandzkie. Juziolandia graniczy z Faronią. Cyberyska SR robi natomiast coś jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobnego - zdobywa wschodnie wybrzeża Morza Azowskiego, będącego w 89 r. pod panowaniem Afritalskim. Krasnodar pozostaje w rękach Cesarstwa, ale Noworosyjsk przechodzi w ręce Cyberyskiej SR. Co najdziwniejsze, znikają w tym roku WSZYSTKIE zanieczyszczenia spowodowane bombami atomowymi. Jest to prawdopodobnie sprawka Republiki Gotolandii, której naukowcy wymyślili areozol który odnawia życie zniszczone przez bomby atomowe. Ludziom dużo czasu zajmie ominięcie tego wynalazku. Rok 90 jest wielką, nieodkrytą zagadką. Sytuacji ze zdobywaniem miast przygranicznych jest dużo więcej, ale nikomu nie chce się ich nawet spisywać. Ważne jest to, że Konfederacja Ryska i Unia Śródeuropejska ciągle się przepychały, a Konfederacja dostała potężne wsparcie w postaci 5 krajów członkowskich. 91: Powstanie Faszystowskiej Republiki Lechitów (Lechia): Lechici żyli na ziemiach wschodniej Białorusi od czasów starożytnych. Maxistondczycy jednak podbili te tereny tuż przed naszą erą. Kazali zasymilować się Lechitom. Lechici nie byli temu skłonni, ale postanowili się zgodzić. Lechici byli dobrymi żołnierzami. Walczyli za Królestwo Maxistondzkie w I Wojnie Mapperskiej, ginąc sromotnie w wielu bitwach. W nagrodę, w 15 roku nadano im niewielką autonomię. Ich miastem stał się Smoleńsk, który zamieszkiwali jeszcze przed nadaniem autonomii w 70%. Utworzono Radę Plemienną, z przewodniczącym, zwanym "Lechem". Od tej nazwy wzięła się nazwa plemienia. Sielanka trwała do II Wojny Mapperskiej, w 46 roku Smoleńsk został odebrany Lechitom jako "motywacja dla nowego pokolenia żołnierzy". Azylu postanowiła Radzie Plemiennej użyczyć Republika Mokrorusi, bardzo tolerancyjna wówczas. Lech rozkazał ludowi przejść do partyzantki. Lechici rozszerzali swoje działania niepodległościowe na kresach zachodnich Królestwa. W styczniu jednak do wojny dołącza Republika Mokrorusi oferując szeroką autonomię Lechitom. Powstają Lechickie Siły Zbrojne (LSZ) walczące na froncie z Król. Maxistondzkim. Po wojnie naród lechicki zostaje rozdzielony. Lechici na zachodzie trafiają do Mokrorusi, gdzie dostają obywatelstwa mokroruskie. Na wschodzie, zaś Maxistondczycy znęcają się nad Lechitami (w tamtym momencie jest już monarchia parlamentarna w państwie, król i marszałek sejmu nakazują zaprzestania represji na ludności lechickiej). W tym samym czasie w Mokrorusi wybucha bunt, Lechici chcą niepodległości. Bunt zostaje stłumiony. Masowe ucieczki na wschód, do Królestwa Maxistondzkiego. Po śmierci ostatniego króla Maxistondzkiego, Lechici korzystają z chaosu, zdobywają Smoleńsk z okolicami. Naczelnik musi uznać ich autonomię. Po dojściu do władzy w Rep. Maxistondzkiej MPL (ultraliberalna partia Maxistondzka), Lechici tworzą bojówki anarchistyczne. Od 8 kwietnia 68 roku Lechici są wolnym narodem. Żyją spokojnie na kresach zachodnich dawnego Królestwa Maxistondzkiego przez około 10 lat. Przez ten czas tworzą własny ustrój. Wybierane jest spośród polityków tzw. Zgromadzenie Narodu, złożone ze 100 polityków. Ludzie ze Zgromadzenia Narodu wybierają spośród siebie Wodza Narodu, którym jest się dożywotnio lub do abdykacji. Samo Zgromadzenie wybierane jest jednak co 10 lat. Około roku 80 Lechici zaczynają przejmować inicjatywę na ziemiach dawnego kraju. W 88 podczas Bitwy pod Kaługą resztka dawnych władz kraju Maxistondzkiego składa hołd Wodzowi Narodu. W 90 roku pada ostatnia twierdza antylechicka, Wolne Miasto Petersburg. Prezydent miasta jednak dostaje autonomię. Maxistondczycy dostają również bardzo niewielką autonomię na kresach wschodnich kraju. Ta autonomia zostanie jednak zlikwidowana jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem III Wojny Mapperskiej. Stolicą Lechii jest Smoleńsk, zaś religią poganizm. 92: Powstanie Nacjonalistycznej Republiki Hiszpanii: Hiszpanie byli niewielkim ludem zamieszkującym etnicznie wschodnią Mezopotamię przed kolonizacją jej przez Borgię w 16 roku. Hiszpanie nie lubili zachodnich kolonialistów, jednak złożyli hołd przed Wszechcesarzem w 24 roku. Żyli jako normalna ludność kolonialna aż do czasów Matthew Młodego. Hiszpanie potajemnie nie cierpili go. Byli jednak zachwyceni, z jakim oddaniem służą wojska Drakenii. Nacjonalizm rósł w młodzieży. Zauważył to Rakitij Mormanov, podczas wizytacji na Syrii wraz z Matthew. Przekonał on młodego cesarza do dania niepodległości temu ludowi. Nacjonalistyczna Hiszpania obejmowała tereny Syrii, ze stolicą w Damaszku. Dominującą religią było chrześcijaństwo, mimo islamskich korzenii dużej ilości ludów żyjących na tych ziemiach. Top Militarii 1: DWD 2: Cesarstwo Afritali 3: Republika Ziemniakolandii 4: Cesarstwo Wschodu 5: Fioletowa Republika 6: prawdopodobnie Królestwo Culum Lata 93-95 Przebieg: 93: Zerwanie postanowień spotkania w Lilie: Konfederacja Ryska trwała już blisko 4 lata. Dyktator Unii Śródeuropejskiej, Rakitij Mormanov nie przywiązywał do tego jednak wielkiej wagi. Miał po swojej stronie kraje potężne, imperia. Jeździł na częste spotkania z Matthew Młodym. Matthew coraz bardziej tracił sympatię do człowieka, który na początku wydawał mu się bardzo charyzmatyczny. Czynnikiem zapalającym była być może zuchwała postawa dowódct DWD w sprawie Nacjonalistów Hiszpańskich. Nieczęstwo bowiem popiera się buntowników w państwie swojego najmocniejszego sojusznika. Nie do końca znamy okoliczności zerwania stosunków dyplomatycznych Afritalsko-Śródeuropejskich. Wielce prawdopodobne jest to, że podczas krótkiej wizyty dyplomatycznej w Republice SHN w październiku 92 roku (od wyjścia z Unii Cesarskiej dawne imperialne struktury zaczęły powoli przekształcać się w struktury demokratyczne, od 91 roku używamy zatem terminu "Republika SHN") w sprawie granic morskich, premier-imperator SHN-u zachęcił do zerwania więzów przyjaźni z DWD Matthew. Wiadomo jednak, że 4 kwietnia Mormanov ogłosił zbiórkę ołowiu. Ołów z państw członkowskich miał trafiać do Drakenii gdzie następnie miał być przerabiany na naboje które miały być z kolei sprzedawane do państw neutralnych i zaprzyjaźnionych. Zysk miał iść na fundusz wspólny. Oznaczało to jednak głównie zyski Grekustroju i DWD. Matthew nie zgodził się na zbiórkę, co spowodowało wściekłość Mormanova. Po kłótni zaczął zachwalać kapitalistyczne gospodarki Unii Antyśródeuropejskiej. Mormanov po kłótni odciął część procentu z zysków z handlu Unii dla Cesarstwa Afritali. Spowodowało to wściekłość Cesarza. 7 maja 93 roku Cesarstwo Afritali oficjalnie wychodzi z Unii Śródeuropejskiej. Już 1 czerwca odbywa się spotkanie w Talinie, w którym władze Mokrorusi i Afritali negocjują układy. 6 czerwca 93 roku Cesarstwo Afritali przystępuje do Unii Antyśródeuropejskiej. Wszystko byłoby idealne do Cesarstwa Afritali gdyby nie jeden malutki szkopuł. Otóż Nacjonalistyczna Hiszpania znajdowała się pod protektoratem Cesarstwa Afritali po otrzymaniu niepodległości. Dyktator Hiszpanii 15 czerwca odwołuje się jednak od decyzji Cesarza protektora i nie wychodzi z Unii Śródeuropejskiej, przechodząc pod protektorat DWD. Nacjonaliści są zadowoleni, ponieważ wreszcie mogą się rozwijać. Drugie półrocze było jakoby ciszą przed burzą. Państwa zbroiły się. W Europie zaczęła rosnąć nadzieja na pokonanie Unii Śródeuropejskiej. Ale najpierw trzeba było się do tego przygotować. 94: Liczne spotkania dyplomatyczne: Rok rozpoczął się dość spokojnie. Prace przedwojenne wciąż trwały. Pierwsze spotkanie doszło do skutku jednak już 3 lutego w sławetnym mieście Petersburg, Wielkie Wolne Miasto. Na spotkanie stawili się Cesarz Zachodu i Przewodniczący Zgromadzenia Narodowego Lechii (krócej wódz-imperator-dyktator Lechii). Matthew przekonywał przywódcę młodego kraju do dołączenia do stronnictwa Ryskiego (po dołączeniu do Unii Antyśródeuropejskiej Matthew bardzo szybko wywalczył swojemu krajowi dominującą pozycję w sojuszu i mimo stolicą Konfederacji wciąż pozostawała Ryga, należało wiedzieć, że mózgiem operacji jest tak naprawdę Manchester). Wódz był jednak neutralny w tymże konflikcie i wolał taki pozostać. Już 9 marca odbyło się jednak drugie spotkanie, tym razem w towarzystwie premiera Mokrorusi, dowódcy Konfederacji Ryskiej. Dyktator Lechii nie za bardzo go lubił. W spotkaniu jednak, ustalono że za 2 mln $ Dowódca Państwa Lechickiego zgodzi się przyłączyć się do stronnictwa antyśródeuropejskiego. Decyzją pokierował kryzys gospodarczy tego państwa, nękanego ciągłymi zamachami terrorystycznymi i zniszczone miasta, szczególnie na kresach wschodnich państwa. Faszystowska Republika Lechitów zapowiedziała dołączenie do Unii dopiero na październik. Maj był miesiącem ostrych debat w Siłach Zachodnich (tzw. Debaty Awinońskie). Premier Borgii chciał się odnieść do odezwy równoleżnikowej. Przez te 5 lat, król Culum natomiast starał się przemilczeć temat. Chciał, żeby Culum było neutralne. Nie ma co się temu dziwić, w końcu Królestwo Culum prawie upadło po II Wojnie Mapperskiej. 18 maja Premier już zadecydował. Chciał dołączyć do Unii Śródeuropejskiej. Zagroził królowi, że jeśli nie dołączy do sojuszników Mormanova, to rozwiąże Siły Zachodnie. Król odpowiedział jednak bardzo asertywnie, że nigdy nie będzie popierał brudnej dyktatury, w której "głodują ludzie i są wykorzystywani jak pionki". Nazwał również naród Drakeński narodem barbażyńskim, czym wielce rozwścieczył władze DWD. Nieprzyjaźń Drakeńsko-Culumska pogłębiła się po tym incydencie. 2 czerwca zostają rozwiązane Siły Zachodnie. 14 czerwca Republika Borgii dołącza do Unii Śródeuropejskiej. 16 sierpnia do Unii Antyśródeuropejskiej dołącza Królestwo Culum z bojaźni przed represjami Drakeńskimi (w Norwegii część urzędników kolonialnych buntuje się decyzji Króla Culum, bunt stłumiony do lata 95 roku). 12 października do Unii Antyśródeuropejskiej dołącza Faszystowska Republika Lechii. Stronnictwa się rozwijają militarnie. 95: Ostatnie przygotowania: Odór wojny czuć było w powietrzu. Po ostatnich nabytkach sojuszników Unia Antyśródeuropejska wysunęła się na niewielkie prowadzenie. Trzeba było to nadrobić. Popleczników Mormanova brakowało na wschodzie. Wybór padł na Republikę Juziolandii, zrujnowaną w wojnie z Unią Cesarską w 74 r. Unia Antyśródeuropejska głównie mieściła w sobie dawnych członków Unii Cesarskiej, w tym największego wroga Juziolandii - Republikę Ziemniakolandii (dawne Cesarstwo Północy). Spotkanie odbyło się 20 marca 95 r. w Odessie. Mormanov przekonał premiera Juziolandii do dołączenia do Unii Śródeuropejskiej. Dyktator Unii radzi Republice dołączyć jak najszybciej. Republika Juziolandii dołącza do Unii Śródeuropejskiej 24 marca 95 r. Cesarz niepokoi się lekką przewagą Mormanova. Postanawia odnowić Unię Cesarską w ramach podsojuszu w Konfederacji Ryskiej. Wysyła więc prośby o dołączenie do Unii Antyśródeuropejskiej Cesarstwu Południa i Wschodu. Cesarz Wschodu pozostaje neutralny w konflikcie, odrzucając ofertę spotkania. Cesarz Południa jest natomiast inny. Ma urazę do Matthew. Był mu wierny, a ten go zdradził jak gdyby nigdy nic. W napadzie wściekłości udawaną postawą przyjaźni Cesarza Zachodu, postanawia kolaborować z Mormanovem. 29 lipca Cesarstwo Południa dołącza do Unii Śródeuropejskiej. Ironicznie, dołączenie to przyniosło więcej szkody niż pożytku DWD, gdyż do Konfederacji Ryskiej niespodziewanie odezwał się Prezydent Gotolandii, chcący zemścić się na Cesarstwie Południa za atak z 80 r. Republika Gotolandii dołącza do Unii Antyśródeuropejskiej 3 listopada 95 r. Atmosfera robi się gęsta. Wojna zacznie się lada chwila. Kraje powoli zwiększają pobór wojskowy. Zbliża się wielka wojna, największa od czasów I Wojny Mapperskiej. Top Militarii 1: DWD 2: Cesarstwo Afritali 3: Republika Ziemniakolandii 4: Cesarstwo Wschodu 5: Fioletowa Republika 6: Republika Grekustroju Wydarzenia te uznaje się za koniec Epoki XI. Istnieje Cesarstwo Zachodu (Afritali), Wschodu (Polandia - zmieniona nazwa Polskiej Babilonii po 89 r.), Południa (Algieria) i Cesarstwo Matonii (prawdziwy zielony klejnot). III Wojna Mapperska (96-100) Rok 96 Przebieg: Styczeń: Pierwszy miesiąc roku zaskoczył państwa europejskie rekordowymi mrozami. 13 I był najzimniejszym dniem odnotowanym w historii. W Hamburgu temperatura spadła do rekordowych -32° C. Nawet w bardzo ciepłym zazwyczaj Manchesterze, temperatura spadła do -14° C. W Rydze temperatura spadła do -36° C. Najzimniej było jednak w Permie - aż -49° C! Wstrzymało to nieco prace w krajach. De facto, ataki od Unii były przewidziane jako desant na Oslo, 2 lutego. 24 stycznia, kiedy poziom śniegu opadł, kraje były jeszcze zniszczone katastrofą pogodową. Największe straty ponieśli ludzie w biednych państwach o dużej gęstości zaludnienia. Dużo ludzi zginęło w Berlinie, nieco mniej w Hamburgu (Hamburg już wtedy był miastem bogaczy jak na warunki Drakeńskie). Rozpoczęła się odwliż. Kraje musiały się przygotować. Luty: Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, odbywają się dwa spotkania. Jedno w Berlinie, spotkanie Unii Śródeuropejskiej, w sprawie gospodarczo-społecznej Europy po "ozimnienieniu przedwojennym". Trwało ono między 6-9 II, a na spotkaniu pojawili się: Premier Fioletowej Republiki, Dyktator DWZ, Wlk. Ks. Mapperii 36 i Premier Juziolandii. Nie pojawili się natomiast przedstawiciele krajów niedotkniętych ochłodzeniem. Tymczasem, Unia Antyśródeuropejska chciała wykorzystać okazję, atakując dotknięte klęskami kraje. Została przeprowadzona "Debata Dyneburska", od nazwy miejscowości, w której rozmawiano o planach ataku. Zwolennikiem natychmiastowego ataku był przywódca Konfederacji Ryskiej, Davidij Kavoznikom. Przywódcą opozycji, zaś król Culum, preferujący nieco pasywniejszy styl walki. Debata trwała między 14 a 17 lutym. Wyniki głosowania ZA ATAKIEM NATYCHMIASTOWYM: Premier Mokrorusi, Cesarz Matonii, Prezydent Gotolandii, Wódz Lechii (4) PRZECIW: Król Culum, Premier Ziemniakolandii, Imperator Enderwiderowski, Premier SHN, Cesarz Afritali (5) Pomysł ten więc nie przechodzi. Król Culum dostaje funkcję głównego taktyka Konfederacji Ryskiej. Król Culum ma obmyślić wraz z Cesarzem Afritali i Premierem Mokrorusi plan walki. Tymczasem w Unii Śródeuropejskiej następuje szybka odnowa gospodarcza i militarna. Zaczynają się ponowne powołania do armii. Marzec: 2 III na forum wszystkich władz państwowych podmiotów Konfederacji Ryskiej zostaje przedstawiony plan walki. Zostają przedstawione Armie, oznaczone literami alfabetu Armia "A" - złożona głównie z sił Enderwiderowskich, SHN-u, Culuma i Ziemniakolandii, stacjonuje na granicach Imperium (Norwegia), w pierwszych miesiącach ma dokonać wielkiego natarcia na Skandynawię. Można ją nazwać główną armią Antyśródeuropejską. Armia "B" - złożona z sił Lechicko-Mokroruskich, stacjonuje na kresach północnych Lechii, ma dokonać natarcia na Karelię, i w dalszej perspektywie połączyć się z armią "A" w okolicach Laponii, zdobywając całą Skandynawię. Armia "C" - złożona z sił Ziemniakolandzko-Lechickich, ma na celu atak na Republikę Juziolandii i jej szybkie zdobycie. Stacjonuje na południowo-wschodnich kresach Lechii. Armia "D" - złożona z sił Cyberyskich z kilkoma oddziałami Afritalskimi, bardzo mała armia defensywna, miała bronić Półwysep Krymski przed zdobyciem lub desantem ze strony Morza Czarnego. W przypadku wygranych na froncie Juziolandzkim miała dołączyć się do ataku, niszcząc od tyłu resztki wojsk przeciwnika. Armia "E" - złożona z sił Ziemniakolandzko-Afritalskich, bardzo rozbita, miała zniechęcać przeciwnika do ataku na północną Rosję atakami podjazdowymi. W wypadku małego zainteresowania atakiem na tenże rejon miała zaatakować Drakeńskie kolonie w Rosji lub włączyć się do ataku na Juziolandię wraz z Armią "C". Armia "F" - Złożona z sił Afritalsko-Culumsko-Gotolandzkich, miała na celu odparcie natarcia na Francję, była jedną z największych armii. Dowodzona przez dwóch wielkich wojowników - Prezydenta Gotolandii i Króla Culum. Armia "G" - Złożona z sił SHN-u i Afritali, stacjonowała na Sycylii. Miała za zadanie chronić ważne punkty strategiczne na Morzu Śródziemnym. W większości oddziały marynarki wojennej. Uważana za główną armię marynarki wojennej w Unii Antyśródeuropejskiej. Armia "H" - Złożona z sił Matońsko-Afritalskich, miała bronić Bliski Wschód i ważne okręgi ropy przed natarciem wojsk Śródeuropejskich. Armia "I" - Złożona z sił Culumsko-SHN-owskich, miała bronić zachodnie Maroko przed inwazją Borgii. Największy nacisk położono więc na inwazję na Skandynawię, prawdopodobnie by nie stracić kontaktu frontu zachodniego z frontem wschodnim. Król Culum czekał, aż DWD zaatakuje całą swą mocą Francję, oni potulnie oddaliby ziemie aż do Loary, potem nastąpiłaby inwazja Skandynawska, wojska DWD wycofałyby się w większości, myśląc że skoro idzie aż tak łatwo, to nie warto trzymać tutaj wojsk. W czasie pochodu nastąpiłby kontraatak, niszczący siły pozostałe we Francji, a następnie atak na państwa sojusznicze DWD. Taki miał być koniec Unii Śródeuropejskiej. Jednak Unia nie była w ciemię bita. Wiedziała że bez taktyki nie ma szans na wygraną. 13 III w Bremie odbyło się zebranie na temat taktyki wojny. Unia Śródeuropejska przewidywała ataki zupełnie inaczej. Myślała, że Konfederacja będzie oddawała tereny północne, by swobodnie ustawić się na Morzu Śródziemnym i stamtąd atakować desantami morskimi, niszcząc powoli armię. Mieli realne powody by tak sądzić, bowiem wszystkie najmocniejsze marynarki wojenne były po stronie Konfederacji (SHN, Imp. Enderwiderowskie, Afritali). Tak więc rysowały się armie Unii, oznaczone cyframi rzymskimi: Armia I - Złożona z sił Drakenii, DWZR i Wlk. Ks. Mapperskiego 36, miała na celu inwazję na Królestwo Culum i potem Republikę Gotolandii, jej całkowitą zagładę i dobrą pozycję na atak z Giblartaru na Afrykę Płn. i wybrzeża M. Śródziemnego. Armia II - Złożona z sił Nacjonalistycznej Hiszpanii i Grekustroju, z niewielkim wsparciem Wlk. Ks. Mapperii 36, miała na celu podbicie Półwyspu Arabskiego i Egiptu, zajęcie strategicznych złóż ropy i zajęcie pozycji na południowo-wschodnich krańcach Morza Śródziemnego. Armia III - Złożona z sił Fioletowej Republiki i DWD, miała przeprowadzić natarcie na Ziemniakolandię i rosyjską kolonię Afritali. Stacjonowała na południowo-wschodnich kresach Fioletowej Republiki. Armia IV - Niewielka armia defensywna stacjonująca w Andaluzji, złożona praktycznie całkowicie z Algieryjczyków. Jej celem było natychmiastowe podbicie Giblartaru i atak na Gotolandię i drugiej strony. Po zajęciu Połwyspu Iberyjskiego miała złączyć się z Armią I. Armia V - Złożona z sił Cesarstwa Południa ze wsparciem Borgijsko-Drakeńskim. Armia marynarki wojennej, miała na celu atak na Tunezję Afritalską i późniejszy desant na Sycylię. Armia VI - Złożona z sił Borgijskich, miała na celu zdobycie Maroka Culumskiego, stacjonowała we wschodnim Maroku Borgijskim. Armia VII - Złożona z sił Juziolandzko-Grekustrojskich, miała na celu obronić dostęp do Morza Kaspijskiego i przeprowadzić atak od południa na Ziemniakolandię, następnie połączyć się z Armią III i razem podbić Lechię, a potem Mokroruś. Mormanov wolał bardziej zcentralizowane oddziały, miał swój plan, który chciał wykonać w bardzo szybkim tempie. 18 III odbywają się wielkie powołania do armii w państwach Konfederacji Ryskiej. Mormanov dowiaduje się o nich i 20 III organizuje je również. Wojna wisi w powietrzu. Ostatnie dni pokoju. Termin ataku Unii na Konfederację przewidziany na 2 IV. Kraje mają swoje plany ataku. Ostatnie przygotowania. Kwiecień: Dzień 1 IV 96 r. zapisał się w historii Europy. Czym? Niczym. Ludzie żyjący w tamtych czasach wspominali: "Pamiętam ten dzień jakby był wczoraj. Obudziłem się o dziesiątej rano. Wyjrzałem przez okno. Ulica pusta. Pogoda piękna. Żony nie było w izbie. Gotowała obiad. Jajka. Rzekłem krótko culumsku dzień dobry - dopisek redaktora. Uśmiechała się smutno. Jej szare oczy były jakoby dwie bryłki srebra. Wiedziała, że nasze życia nie będą takie same. W końcu wymigałem się od wojska, czyż nie? Jestem wrogiem i dla ojczyzny i dla Śródeuropejczyków. Ona wiedziała co sobie myślę. przeżyjemy odpowiedziała krótko." ~ Vinceny Yoheinee, "Wspomnienia Wojenne Yoho" "Jo, stary chłop, sześć dych wiosen na karku i żem nigdy nie miał takiego ścisku co dzisiej. Dzień zaczął się jak każdy. Wykajadała wywalili ostatnich pijoków niecałą godzinę przed świtem. Poszodł żem spać. Obudził się po południu. Godzina trzynasta, a tu łosiemdziesiąt chłopa w mym barze. Już o siedemnastej piwska zaczęło brakować. Ale to był dopiero początek. O godzinie w pół do ósmej cały oddział przyszoł. rzekł chorąży. Co chorąży powiedział, jo żech musiał zrobić. DWIEŚCIE CZTERDZIESTU TRZECH, tylu było około dwudziestej trzydzieści. Po jakimś czasie zaczoł żem wlewać wódkę, bo mi piwska nie storczoło. Nikt nie rzucoł się o to. Ludzie rzucoli piniondze na glebę. Nikt jej nie zbierał. O dwudziestej trzeciej schlany chorąży wstał. Wyszodł się odlać. Godzina policyjna. Słyszę strzały. Granat. Ściana baru wybucha. Dwudziestu trupa. Nie ogarniam rzeczywistości. Otwieram oczy. Słyszę "SHANGE!" baczność. Niesprawnych zabijają. To wojacy z WKM 36 tutaj pili. Sprawcą zamachu okazuje się Drakeński podporucznik. Bierze za kołnierz chorążego i na oczach całej karczmy zabija kulą. "Doch wiuhen vom drinkisch" grozi pijactwo. Kolejne komendy. Przeprowadza musztrę. Ja również w niej jestem. "Perrsonale fritchen!" wystąp. Widzę uśmiechniętego kaprala. mną marsz. Kapral młody. Zim dziewietnaście, ni więcej. Wyprowadza mnie i kilku asystenów w pole. Szykujemy się na najgorsze. Wielka blizna na pół twarzy. Ślepy na lewe oko. Młody, przyjazny uśmiech. Mówi . Zgadzamy się. Uśmiechnięty wręcza nam spluwę i każe odmaszerować. O godzinie 23 było 173 chłopa. Po wybuchu granatu 151. Komenda Shange zabrała na tamten świat 24 ludzi - 127. Rozkazano kilka prostych komend - kto nie wykonał, ten pijany - kula w łeb. 89 zaledwie zostało. "Virchalle fritchen" wystąp. Jeden mężczyzna wystąpił - kula w łeb. 7 kobiet odeszło, po chłoście zostały uwolnione. 81 ludzi. Długie baczność. Podporucznik przechadza się przed szeregiem. Bierze 18 najbardziej muskularnych - zostają włączeni do jednostki. 9 trzymających się na nogach żołnierzy WKM 36 bierze z powrotem. 54 ludzi. czterech odlicz. 6 ludzi nie umie liczyć - kara wiadoma. 48 zostało. Kara następująca. Jedynki - do wojska. Dwójki - chłosta i do domu. Trójki - pojmani, potem wywiezieni na prace. Czwórki - kula w łeb. 103 ludzi w sumie zginęło. Zamknąłem oczy. O drugiej usłyszałem wystrzał..." ~Born Steckelmann, karczmarz z Schallstadt "Pamiętnik Steckelmanna". O godzinie 1:13 2 IV - bombardowanie Meknes, sporego miasta w Culumskim Maroko. Rozpoczyna to konflikt. Premier Borgii wypowiada w imieniu Unii Śródeuropejskiej wojnę z Unią Antyśródeuropejską. O 1:42 rozpoczyna się operacja "Frank". Armia I masowo przekracza granicę z Król. Culum. Bitwa pod Metz, uważana za pierwszą bitwę III WM - zaczyna się o 4:30 2 IV, a trwa aż do 19 IV. Kontraatak ze strony Antyśródeuropejskiej następuje o godzinie 5:50. Atak na miejscowość Abisko w Drakeńskiej Skandynawii. Rozpoczyna to zmasowany atak na ten półwysep. DWD nie było na to przygotowane. 5 IV Mormanov wygłasza odezwę do ludności Szwedzkiej w sprawie obrony przez atakiem Antyśródeuropejskim. Walka podjazdowa miejscowych spowalnia ofensywę Armii "A". Armia V rusza do ofensywy 6 IV. Toczą się walki o Tunezję. Stacjonują tam niewielkie oddziały Afritalskie więc defensywa jest utrudniona. 18 IV wojska Armii V zdobyły już Tabarkę, Tauzar, Naftę i Rijm Maatoug i rozpoczynają oblężenie Al-Kaaf. Ciężkie walki na Bliskim Wschodzie. Armia II mierzy się z Armią "H". Oblężenie Jerozolimy i Amman. Porażki armii "H". Atak Armii "B" na Fioletową Republikę, walki o Karelię. Mormanov chcąc nie chcąc musi sprowadzić część Armii III na zachód by bronić wybrzeży Ładogi. 24 IV Armia III decyduje się na kontraatak w dwóch punktach. Zajęta Wołdoga i Syktywkar. Rozjusza to armię "E" która zaczczyna nękać Armię III i Drakeńską Rosję atakami. Zajęta Workuta, stolica kolonii. Armia VII atakuje Ziemniakolandię od południa, od strony Grekustrojskiego Kazachstanu. Armia "C" postanawia się rozdzielić. Jedna część atakuje Juziolandię od północnego zachodu, druga odpiera atak Armii VII. Dla Armii VII zdobyty Niżny Nowogrod, dla Armii "C" Kazań, Orzeł i Kijów. Pod koniec miesiąca operacja "Frank" - miasta Berck-Amiens-Compiegne-Reims-Troyes. Akcja "Skandynawia" Oslo-Are-Saxnas-Adolfstrom-Nikkalouta-Pulju.zostało przejęte przez Culum już de facto w 89 r., ale DWD uznawało się za prawowitego posiadacza tej ziemii aż do końca III WM. Maj: 1 V zostaje wprowadzona w życie operacja "Tiki Taki". Ma ona na celu zagładę Armii IV. Dowódcy armii "F" i Matthew zdecydowali się na tą operację w cieniu klęsk na frontach francuskich, tunezyjskich i marokańskich. Do tych celów zostanie stworzona AS "Alfa" (Armia Specjalna), złożona z wojsk z Armii "F", "G" i "I". Operacja oczywiście wypala, Armia IV nie radzi sobie z przewagą liczebną. Do końca miesiąca wszystkie najważniejsze miasta Śródeuropejskiej Iberii zostają przejęte (Sewilla, Malaga, Almeria, Murcja Płd). Armia IV nie poddaje się jednak, główną bazą ustanawia Kordobę, nie chce stracić łączności z Morzem Śródziemnym, tworzy korytarz między zdobytą Malagą a Grenadą, ustanowiając głównym portem niewielką miejscowość Almunecar, liczy na posiłki ze strony Armii V. Tymczasem, na froncie Marokańskim Armia VI kontroluje już spore połacie terenu, przejmując połowę Maroka Culumskiego (Teutan-Kenitra-Bani Mallal-Warzarat-Tata). Front Tunezyjski - Ofensywa Armii V, Armia "G" zaczyna wycofywać się z Tunezji, zdobyte miasta to linia: Kabis-Kafsa-Sidi Bu Zajd-Al Kaf-Badża-Sidi Mechreg. Świetnie idzie również Śródeuropejczykom na froncie bliskowschodnim, Armia "H" zostaje zniszczona w bitwie pod Al-Kurajjat. Unia kontroluje tereny na linii Beer Szewa-Sakaka. Sytuacja wygląda nieco inaczej w zachodniej Juziolandii - Armia "C" realizuje swój plan, zyskując kolejne tereny zachodniej Ukrainy. Front stoi na linii Żytomierz-Umań-Kirowohrad-Dniepropetrowsk-Charków-Sumy. Armia "D" widząc sukcesy swoich sojuszników postanawia również zaatakować. Atak idzie jednak dużo słabiej, jednak Armia "D" powoli wychodzi na spotkanie z Krymu. Opanowuje miasta na linii Mikołajów-Nikopol-Enerhodar-Melitopol, zaczynając oblężenie Zaporoża. Armia "C2" atakująca od północy idzie dalej, rozpoczynając krwawą Bitwę o Kursk. Jeśli chodzi o przepychanki na północnym wschodzie Juziolandii, Armia "C3" zajmuje Uljanowsk, rozpoczynając oblężenie Samary. Pozytywem jest fakt, że udaje się wbić Armii "C3" w środek przemarszu Armii VII, negatywem zaś że kompletnie nic na razie sobie z tego nie robią. Zachodni pochód dostaje chwilę oddechu - mało ważnych miast do zdobycia, kilka miasteczek i tyle. Wschodni podobnie, aczkolwiek pod koniec miesiąca docierają do Permu - stolicy Ziemniakolandii. Sprawa jest poważna dla Republiki. 28 V zostaje zarządzona ewakuacja - na północ, do Selechradu do Rosji Afritalskiej, mając nadzieję na ucieczkę z okrążonego kraju i późniejszy azyl w Manchesterze. Żeby było zabawniej, Mormanov rezygnuje z obrony Ładogi i Onegi, kierując wojska defensywne na południowy wschód, wzmacniając ofensywę. Walki o Zbiornik Rybiński. Armia III srogo atakuje. Opór stawia jednak głównie miejscowa ludność, rybacy zajmują się konspiracją, spowalnia to niezwykle proces podbijania tego regionu Ziemniakolandii. Armia III podbijająca Syktywkar postanawia nieco umocnić się na tych terenach, na chwilę zatrzymując front ataku od północy. Przejmuje za to okoliczne wioski. Armia "E" po zdobyciu Workuty postanawia dalej maszerować na zachód, w głąb Drakeńskiej Rosji. DWD wysyła jednak część wojsk z Armii III do obrony kolonii. DWD wykorzystuje również ludzi z obozów pracy (wówczas jeszcze nie aż tak licznych) i ludność cywilną do walki z Armią "E". Zostaje stworzona nawet Jednostka Narodowowyzwoleńcza Ingrii (JNWI), która walczy w imię wolnego państwa Ingryjskiego po stronie Unii w czasie kolonializmu DWD na tamtych terenach odzyskali świadomość narodową, gdyż byli wielokrotnie wywyższani przez urzędników nad Ziemniakolandczyków. W słabej oświacie na tamtych terenach zrezygnowano całkowicie z języka ziemniakolandzkiego na rzecz języka głównego - Drakeńskiego (co najmniej 5 godzin w tygodniu dla szkół powszechnych) i regionalnego - Ingryjskiego (co najmniej 3 godziny) Co do przesiedlonych Juziolandczyków po wojnie z 74 r., wrócili oni do kraju po wstąpieniu Juziolandii do Unii. DWD nie próżnowało. Mormanov wiedział że bez Francji daleko nie zajdzie. Miał jednak problemy, wojna nie wychodziła aż tak dobrze jak chciał. 6 V - 28 V trwa Bitwa pod Amiens, przełomowa bitwa na froncie francuskim. W czasie bitwy ginie wybitny generał Gotolandzki - Francias Mehawoul. Drakeńczycy oddają mu z honorem cześć po wygranej bitwie (historycy tłumaczą to przyjaźnią Gotolandzko-Drakeńską). Bezpośrednim powodem klęski było zbyt śmiałe posłanie AS "Alfa" na misję zniszczenia Armii IV. Armia "F", która od początku była osłabiona nie była w stanie obronić się przed najazdem Drakeńczyków. 23 V, w dniu śmierci Mehawoul'a, król Culum - Michall II Święty wypowiada słynne "Gollne, Vihe genna tolli tah, firna liberati" (Niebiosa, Wszyscy zginiemy tu, za wolność). Front niewiele ruszył się w czasie tego miesiąca, przesunął się zaledwie o około 20 km, był to jednak miesiąc przełomowy dla walk. Armia I była już w tamtym momencie pewna zwycięstwa na tym froncie. Front: Le Treport-Beauvais-Troyes-Dijon. Tak czy owak, głównym poligonem zwycięstw Konfederacji była Skandynawia. Ludność nie mogła cały czas stawiać oporu. Maj jest więc miesiącem wielkich zwycięstw w Skandynawii. Trochę mniej szczęśliwie idzie walka o Karelię. Jak wiadomo, Mormanov wycofał wojska znad Ładogi 4 V. Walki o to jezioro trwały jednak aż do 20 V, wszystko przez czynny opór ludności cywilnej. Pod koniec miesiąca front Fioletowy - Lappeenranta-Mikkeli-Joensuu-Pietrozawodsk. Front Skandynawski: Halden-Karlstad-Mora-Ostersund-Storuman-Arjeplog-Gallivare-Kittila. Czerwiec: Operacja "Tiki Taki" lada chwila zakończy się sukcesem. W noc z 31 V na 1 VI zostaje zdobyta miejscowość Matalascanas, jedyny port Armii IV nad Oceanem Atlantyckim. Ze strony Armii VI nie nadejdą posiłki. 2 VI - Bitwa o Almunecar, ostatni port Armii IV. Ginie ok. 1300 żołnierzy Armii IV na 1100 żołnierzy AS "Alfa". 3 VI gen. Armii IV Mojaadad Jahafgul wydaje swoje ostatnie orędzie. Padają słynne "Faghekl Kordoba" (brońcie Kordoby). Algieryjczycy wbrew pozorom mieli dość rozwinięty system religijny, choć oparty na pogaństwie. Życiowym celem staje się zabranie na tamten świat dwóch ludzi przy stracie jednego. Zaczynają się samobójcze ataki. Spowalnia to pochód wojsk, aczkolwiek losy Armii IV są już przesądzone. Zamiast planowanego 5 VI, AS "Alfa" dociera pod Kordobę dopiero 8 VI. Armia IV wycofuje się za rzekę Gwadalkiwir. Dochodzi do słynnej obrony mostu Świętego Rafała. Obrona trwa 27 godzin (od 8:00 8 VI do 11:00 9 VI), podczas niej ginie 4200 żołnierzy z Armii IV i 3800 żołnierzy z AS "Alfa". Gdy o 11:13 wojska Alfy wkroczyły do dzielnicy San Basilio, Jahafgul zamyka się w jednym pokoju w ruinach zamku w dzielnicy San Andres. O 11:43 popełnia samobójstwo. Stąd wzięła się tradycyjna minuta ciszy o 11:43 w Cesarstwie Algierii. Na nowego generała zostaje wybrany młody Mafosu Jatta, zastępca Jahafgula. Jatta wie, że nie uda im się przetrwać nawet 48 godzin. O 14:00 wysyła do władz Unii telegraf o klęsce Armii IV. Powołuje oddziały specjalne. Najstarsi i najbardziej zdesperowani giną zabierając ze sobą na tamtą stronę żołnierzy Konfederacji. "Mahalak iuom Rababata" (Wszystko w ramach zemsty) - takie było zawołanie bojowe żołnierzy Cesarstwa Południa w czasie III WM. W Kordobie do 23:00 ginie 16000 żołnierzy Armii IV i 21000 żołnierzy Armii "Alfa". Bitwa została więc wygrana, wojna przegrana. O 23:09 Jatta kapituluje. Warunkiem białego pokoju miało być wyjście Jatty z ukrycia i pozbycie się broni żołnierzy Armii IV. Armia IV liczy wówczas jedynie ok. 3800 żołnierzy sprawnych i 2300 niesprawnych. AS "Alfa" ma w mieście ok. 30000 żołnierzy. O 23:19 Jatta zostaje pojmany przez władze AS "Alfa". Ma wyrazić zgodę na zabicie niesprawnych żołnierzy i włączenie sprawnych do obozów koncentracyjnych w Lechii. Jatta nie godzi się na te warunki. Jest torturowany. O 23:41 przywódcy AS "Alfa" dają mu chwilę przerwy. Jatta przegryza tabletkę z cyjankiem. Jatta nie żyje. Dowódcy AS "Alfa" wpadają w szał, gdyż nie mają z kim rozmawiać. Dochodzi do masakry Kordobańskiej. Wszyscy żołnierze z Armii IV zostają zamordowani. Przeżywa ok. 80 żołnierzy, uciekając z miasta. Tak została ostatecznie zniszczona Armia IV. Do teraz propaganda państw Konfederacji neguje to wydarzenie. AS "Alfa" zostaje oficjalnie rozwiązane 11 VI. Wojska zamiast wrócić do macierzy zostają włączone głównie do Armii "F". Można uznać to wydarzenie jako dowód na to, że żaden władca Europy nie wierzył już wtedy w zwycięstwo Konfederacji na froncie Marokańskim i Tunezyjskim. Walka na froncie Marokańskim chyli się ku końcowi. Armia Borgijska była dobrze przygotowana na walki na pustyniach, wojska zgrane, z wysokimi morale, w przeciwieństwie do SHN-owców którzy zwiedziali jedynie pustynie lodowe i Culumczyków, przyzwyczajonych do pięknych śródziemnomorskich klimatów. 18 VI generał Armii "I" Michalis Qrezo wydaje rozkaz o wycofaniu się na wybrzeża i bronieniu portów na Oceanie Atlantyckim. Armia VI przejrzała jednak ich sprytny plan. Chce zdobyć miasteczko Tamri i oddzielić północne wybrzeża Maroka od południowych. Oblężenie tego miasteczka będzie trwało aż 10 dni - od 26 VI do 6 VII. Najważniejsze porty bronione przez Armię "I" to Sidi Ifni, Agadir, Essaouira, Safi, Oualidia, Al Dżadida i Casablanca. Rabat upadł już na początku miesiąca, 9 VI. Casablanca upada 27 VI. Front Tunezyjski również chyli się ku upadkowi. Pod koniec czerwca wojska Armii V są na linii Cap Serrat-Al Maharas. 29 VI generał Armii "G", zarazem dowódca marynarki wojennej Konfederacji Phileas Mort nakazuje ewakuacje wojsk i cywilów chętnych do walki z Tunisu, Susy, Monastyru i Safakisu - czterech największych portów tunezyjskich. Ten rok był pełen rekordowych temperatur. Zimno w styczniu zostało oddane przez czerwcowolipcowe ciepło. Szczególnie dało się to odczuć na Bliskim Wschodzie. W Szarm El-Szejk, mieście na półwyspie Synaj temperatura sięgała 48° C. Było to o tyle ważne, że wyschły charakterystyczne punkty, w tym... Zatoka Akaba. Na tym froncie doszło do komicznych sytuacji walk na wyschniętym dnie olbrzymiej zatoki. Woda nie wlewała się tam z powodu tamy wybudowanej w 73 przez Cesarstwo Afritali. Cesarz Matonii przekonywał Matthew do zniszczenia tamy i zatopienia Armii V, jednak ten pomysł został odradzony przez Kavoznikoma, przywódcę Konfederacji. Armia "H" była w tamtym momencie już bardzo słaba. Ciężkie walki niszczyły ją. Świeże posiłki z WKM 36 przesądzały o wyniku frontu. Do końca walk na tym froncie pozostała jednak jeszcze bardzo daleka droga. Miasta przejęte przez Armię V są na linii Arisz-Wasit-Hakl-Bir Ibn Hirmas-Tabuk-Daumat al-Dżanal. Armie "C" i "D" kontynuują ofensywę, zdobywając 6 VI najbardziej wysunięte na zachód duże miasto Juziolandii - Winnicę. Armia "C1" i "D" spotykają się 13 VI w mieście Bobrynec. 14 VI armia "C1" zostaje oficjalnie włączona do Armii "D", zaś Armia "C2" zostaje przemianowana na Armię "C". Po połączeniu wojsk front przyspiesza, 19 VI wszystkie tereny Juziolandii na zachód od Dniepru są kontrolowane przez wojska Konfederacji. Dochodzi do Obrony Zaporoża, małe wojska obrony terytorialnej bronią przez 10 dni ostatniego fortu Dniepru. Wojska atakują od rzeki, z lądu i z powietrza. 29 VI Zaporoże kapituluje. 30 VI pada Kursk, po 47 dniach walk z Armią "C". Front stoi na linii Zaporoże-Dniepropetrowsk-Połtawa-Charków-Biełogrod-Kursk. Ten miesiąc nie zaczął się pięknie dla Armii "C3". Generał zachodniego pochodu Armii VII zarządza podział wojsk. Część zostaje na kilkudniowym postoju, a część wraca się do Juziolandii, aby odzyskać Uljanowsk. Armia "C3" jest w kropce. Jest 7 VI, a oni nie mają gdzie ruszać. Południe jest bronione przez siły specjalne przeznaczone do obrony Samary i Tojlatti, dwóch najważniejszych miast Grekustrojskiej kolonii; fortece nie do zdobycia. Atak na wschód jest niemożliwy, Wołga jest rzeką dużą, a poza tym naraziłoby to na odwrót najmocniejszego pochodu Armii VII - pochodu wschodniego. Atak na zachód skutkowałby konfrontacją z pochodem Armii VII zachodniej w odwrocie. Najsensowniejszą opcją był odwrót. Generał Kvalkin Mihadolovcic łudził się jednak, że uda mu się utrzymać Uljanowsk. 9 VI zarządził odwrót wszystkich wojsk Armii "C3" do tegóż miasta. To był srogi błąd. Tak rozpoczęło się tzw. piekło Uljanowskie. Zachodni pochód Armii VII postojowy zamiast ruszać dalej na północ, do Kirowa kieruje się na wschód, atakując Iżewsk, Wotkińsk i Czajkowski. Te 3 miasta nie były przygotowane na atak. Wschodni pochód wychodzi na spotkanie zachodniemu. 16 VI Armia "C3" przemianowana na Armię "C2" orientuje się, że jest otoczona. 17 VI rozpoczyna się atak na Uljanowsk, 19 VI rozpoczyna się oblężenie Permu, stolicy Ziemniakolandii. Perm kapituluje stosunkowo szybko, bo już po 6 dniach walk (władze nie chciały zniszczyć zabytków i sztuki). W Uljanowsku następuje masakra wojsk Armii "C2". Wojska specjalne Samary i Południowy Pochód Armii VII niszczą Armię "C2". W ostatniej chwili rozpaczy, 27 VI Mihadolovcic decyduje się na odwrót z Uljanowska. Armia "C2" jest na skraju energii, rusza do Kazania, w którym dopełni swój los. Bitwa o Zbiornik Rybiński nadal trwa. Wódz Lechii i generał armii "B", Jarko I dnia 6 VI zarządza podział armii. Część wojsk ma dalej zdobywać Karelię. Po opanowaniu Onegi Armia "B1" dalej zdobywa Karelię, wraz z genialnym generałem Hranciskiem Hradko z Mokrorusi na czele. 18 VI Jarko I dociera do północnych brzegów Zbiornika Rybińskiego. Postanawia nie atakować jednak bazy Unii w Czerepowcu i postanawia przejąć zachodni brzeg Zbiornika by następnie poczekać na posiłki Armii "E". Armia III dowiaduje się jednak o zajściu i zaczyna gonić Armię "B2". Jarko I rusza na półwysep Darvinsky, jest otoczony. 26 VI podejmuje ryzykowną przeprawę przez Glinskoye (wysłał wojska przodem by pokonały mały garnizon ulokowany tam i zbudowały mosty). Wojska Armii "B2" przejmują całą południowo-zachodnią linię brzegową Zbiornika, zajmując miasta Protiv'ye, Privorot, Myshkino, Sutka, Breitovskoe, Porkovskoye na Siti, Latskoye, Borok i Shestikhino. 30 VI zdobyta szturmem Wołga (miasto). Rozpoczyna to Bitwę nad Wołgą, jedną z najbardziej zaciętych bitew Wojny. Armia III po przeprawie przez Glinskoye dotarła pod Rybińsk przy pomocy statków ściągniętych znad Jeziora Białego w Fioletowej Republice. Armia III ustawiła się po zachodniej stronie wybrzeża Wołgi, we wsi Glebovo, zaś Armia "B2" po zachodniej, we wsi Wołga. Jedyny most został spalony. Dwie armie stały 800 metrów od siebie, po dwóch stronach największej rzeki świata. Bojówki Armii "E" ruszały jednak już na Zbiornik, przejmując wsie na wschód od wschodniego dorzecza Wołgi. Zdobyte zostało Boltino i Dosugovo. Rok 100 Czerwiec: Platynowy Traktat w Rønne - Ingryjczycy stają się narodem podległym SHN-owcom. - Kolonia DWD w Workucie przechodzi pod władzę SHN-u. - Fioletowa Republika traci niepodległość; zostaje podzielona na 3 strefy okupacyjne - Mokroruską (południe z Helsinkami), Ziemniakolandzką (centralna Finlandia, Kuopio) i Afritalską (Laponia i Murmańsk). Oulu jest miastem granicznym strefy Ziemniakolandzko-Afritalskiej, zostaje podzielone na północne i południowe. - Imperium Enderwiderowskie dostaje starą kolonię Ziemniakolandii w Hamerfeście, zdobywa większość Skandynawii - Szwecja centralna. - Wielkie Przesiedlenie Culumczyków - Culumczycy zostają wysiedleni z Francji do Włoch południowych i południowej Norwegii, nową stolicą Królestwa jest Rzym. - Afritali zyskuje południową Szwecję wraz ze Sztokholmem. - DWD zyskuje Francję północną, wschodnią i północną Iberię (Paryż, Porto). - Gotolandia traci niepodległość. - Algieria zyskuje większość Iberii wraz z Madrytem. - Borgia zyskuje Południową Francję i Katalonię (Monako i Barcelona), traci Italię Południową, przenosi stolicę z Rzymu do Monako. - Borgia zyskuje całe Maroko Culumskie (Rabat). - Grekaustrój zyskuje wschodnie wybrzeże Hiszpanii i Baleary (Walencja). - Afritali zyskuje Sardynię. - II Republika Droteńska zostaje uznana przez cały świat za niepodległy kraj w zamian za niewielką kolonię dla Grekustroju (Trypolis). Przenosi ona stolicę do Sabhy. - Afritalski Egipt zostaje podzielony na 3 strefy - WKM 36 - zachód Egiptu i wschód Libii (Bengazi), DWZ - wschodni Egipt (Kair) i Grekustrojską - półwysep Synaj. - Afritali zyskuje Cypr i Kretę. - Nacjonalistyczna Hiszpania anektuje Cesarstwo Matonii. - Juziolandia traci niepodległość na rzecz Cyberii i Lechii. Cyberia przenosi swoją stolicę do Samary.